No Logic
by MetallicBlossoming
Summary: "Venga Gil, tienes que disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida" Lo que no sabían, era todo lo que llegaría detrás de aquello. Pomato
1. Pequeños placeres

Resumen: "Venga Gil, tienes que disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida"

Nombres humanos(que todos os deberíais saber ya xD):

España: Antonio  
>Prusia: Gilbert<br>Italia del Sur: Lovino

Advertencias: Sólo lemon :D (de momento)

En cursiva: Pensamientos de Prusia y palabras en otro idioma.

Canciones para escuchar: Hmmm... Vamos a ver...

_No logic_ de Megurine Luka  
><em>Never <em>de Len y Rin Kagamine

Para el lemon (Yay~) (Valen casi para todos los lemon que os encontrareís por ahí XD)

_Flat on the floor_ y _Animals _de Nickelback

_Vanilla _de Gackt

Y, por alguna razón, lo escribí escuchando _Given up _de Linkin Park. No tiene sentido xD

Aviso: Hetalia no me pertenece~ Si lo hiciera tened por seguro que todas las yaoistas seríamos MUY felices XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeños placeres<strong>

Aquel día, España se disponía a recibir a una visita importante, por lo menos para él. Tras bastante tiempo sin poder verse debido al trabajo, por fin iba a quedar con Prusia, su mejor amigo. Casi no había dormido la noche anterior del nerviosismo.  
>El moreno ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, pero no veía al albino por ningún sitio, demasiada gente. Acto seguido sacó un cartel grande en el que ponía "GILBERT" y empezó a agitarlo, con la esperanza de que le viera.<p>

Prusia, a pesar de, como dice él, "ser demasiado awesome para estar nervioso", estaba dando saltitos en el asiento del avión incluso antes de despegar. Cuando bajó del aparato, pensó que le sería imposible encontrar a su amigo, pero tras ver un cartel del revés con su nombre escrito en él, no tuvo ninguna duda.

— ¡Tonio! Kesesese~ Que poco awesome que eres, has puesto el cartel del revés.

El de ojos verdes mira el cartel.

— ... Joder. —Sonríe— ¡Bienvenido, Gil! —Le da un abrazo— ¡No veas lo que te he echado de menos!  
>— ¡Por supuesto! —Corresponde al abrazo— ¡Es imposible no echar de menos a alguien tan increíble como yo!<p>

Antonio se le queda mirando mal y le pellizca un costado

— Se supone que tienes que decir que también me has echado de menos, Gilbo.  
>— Bueno... No eres tan awesome como yo, pero sí. ¡Y no me llames Gilbo! ¡Soy el increíble Prusia o el awesome Gilbert! —Comienza a reírse de forma estúpida.<br>— Hmm... Claaa~ro, Gil. Por cierto, quiero ir a un sitio antes de ir a casa. ¿Te importa?  
>— ¿Un bar?<br>— No. —Sonríe— Ya lo verás.

Tras montarse en el coche y comentar cómo les había ido la vida mientras que no se habían visto, llegaron a un campo muy grande, lleno de cerezos cargados de fruta.

Aunque no había tomates, el moreno revoloteaba por el campo, tocando los árboles y acariciando los frutos con una gran sonrisa. De pronto, el pruso se empezó a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes?  
>— Pareces una colegiala emocionada. —dijo Gilbert entre risas.<br>— Eres crueee~el

Entonces España se colocó las dos manos cerradas en puños en la cara y comenzó a menear el trasero de un lado a otro, imitando a Francia. Dos segundos después, ambos prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas. Tras un rato, todavía no eran capaces de parar de reír, y acabaron tirados en el suelo, riendo como niños.

— Ah... —El de ojos rojos se limpia las lágrimas de risa— Nunca me cansaré de eso. ... Por cierto, ¿qué sabes del pervertido de Francis?  
>— Estuvo aquí hace dos o tres semanas, cuando había flores y eso.<br>— ¡Ah, muy bonito! ¡Quedas con ese francés pervertido antes que conmigo!

_Estúpido Antonio._

— Te lo dije a ti primero, pero no podías venir.

_Oh. ¿Y ahora qué digo?_

— Te estaba poniendo a prueba para ver cómo de increíble eres.  
>— Sí... Ya. Se te había olvidado, no mientasss~<p>

El español comenzó a pincharle en una mejilla con un dedo. Al cabo de un par de minutos, el albino se hartó y le lanzó un mordisco, que no le pilló.

— ¡Para ya! Tengo calor, ¿no tienes nada de beber? ¿Algo así como una cerveza?  
>— Voy al coche, creo que tengo una botella de refresco, si te sirve.<p>

El moreno corrió hasta el coche y sacó de entre los asientos una botella de dos litros de refresco de cola. A la misma velocidad volvió hacia Prusia, que seguía sentado, pero esta vez a la sombra de un árbol. Se acercó a él sin que lo viera y le puso la botella enfrente de la cara de golpe, asustándole.

— ¡Toma!  
>— ¡Aparta ese trabuco de mi cara!<p>

De pronto, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo mal que había sonado todo. Antonio se puso rojo, al igual que Gilbert. El pruso solo era capaz de pensar: "¡Mierda!". Y el español por su parte pensaba: "¿eso ha ido con segundas? No me quiere ni ver."

Tras un par de minutos en silencio, Gilbert le arrebató la botella a Antonio de un tirón y comenzó a beber.

— Estas rojo, Gil. —ríe.

Prusia tragó ruidosamente

— ... Es que hace calor.

España se tiró al suelo a su lado.

— Yo también tengo caloo~r —Rueda— Este año el verano ha llegado muy pronto~  
>— West diría algo como "el verano empieza el 21 de junio". Pero eso no es cierto.<br>— Claro que no, porque...

Los dos se levantaron y hablaron al unísono.

— ¡El verano empieza cuando hace el suficiente calor para ir con pantalones cortos!

Tras un par de risas, el moreno se desperezó.

— Hay una fuente aquí al lado, vamos y me mojo la cara.

Andaron un poco hacia la parte trasera del campo, en la que había una especie de fuente que siempre corría, cuyo agua pasaba por dos grandes pilas antes de seguir su curso como un arroyo. Antonio metió la cabeza entera en una de ellas, disfrutando del frescor del agua. Cuando la sacó, comenzó a agitarla, mojando a Gilbert aposta.

— ¡Que me salpicas!  
>— ¡Venga, no seas así! ¡Tienes que disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida!<br>— ¡Te voy a dar yo a ti "pequeños placeres"! ¡Ven aquí!

El de pelo blanco se levantó y comenzó a perseguir al moreno con un cubo que había allí cerca lleno de agua. Al cabo de un rato, los dos estaban empapados. España reía y Prusia seguía mirándole un poco molesto.

— Estarás contento ahora, ¿no?  
>— Pero, ¿a que no tienes calor?<br>— Pues la verdad es que no.  
>— Fusosososo~ ¿Ves como no ha sido tan malo? Anda, ayúdame a coger unas cuantas cerezas para llevarnos a casa mientras nos secamos.<p>

Al cabo de un rato, el maletero del coche de Antonio tenía siete cestas de cerezas, y tanto él como Gilbert estaban reventados. El pruso suspiró.

— Madre mía, siendo tan grandioso como soy, estoy machacado.  
>— Te dije que no te subieras a aquel árbol... —Se sienta en el asiento del conductor mientras se estira— No me apetece cocinar... ¿Comemos en algún sitio de por aquí?<br>— Como tú veas... —Se deja caer en el asiento del copiloto.  
>— ¿Cuántos días tienes de vacaciones?<br>— Pues... Hoy, mañana y el lunes.  
>— Que poco...<br>— A mí también me gustaría honrarte con un mi awesome presencia más días, pero si no llego a tiempo West me asesinará.

Tras la comida y de que pasaran toda la tarde en un bar, ambos llegaron a la casa del moreno. Mientras entraban, Prusia se ofreció a llevar su maleta, que era "demasiado íncreible" como para que otro la llevara, aunque, en realidad, lo único que quería era librarse de cargar con las cerezas de nuevo. Cuando entraron, el pruso directamente subió las escaleras.

— Sabes donde está la habitación de invitados, ¿no? —Gritó España desde la planta baja.  
>— ¡Soy demasiado awesome como para no saberlo!<p>

El moreno sonrió para sí mismo, contento con la presencia de la otra nación allí, aunque se estuviera escaqueando. La verdad es que habían pasado varios meses desde que se vieron por última vez, y le echaba mucho de menos. Quizá más de lo que nunca lo había hecho, pero era difícil de saber, así que se encogió de hombros, se encaminó a la cocina y dejó las cestas en la mesa.

— Iré preparando algo de cenar, ¿qué quieres?  
>— ¡TORTILLA DE PATATAS!<br>— Está bien...

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en los labios de Antonio, que ya había sacado huevos de la nevera. Sabía exactamente que iba a pedir el otro, así que no le habría hecho falta siquiera preguntar. Se puso manos a la obra, con la intención de hacer la mejor tortilla que nadie había hecho jamás.

Arriba, Gilbert deshacía su maleta, que solo contenía una muda, un "pijama" (una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos) y una botella de cristal. Tomó esta última entre sus manos y observó el reflejo de la luz en el líquido. Le había costado bastante conseguirla, pero quería alardear un poco. Y compartirla con Antonio. Se puso rojo ante algo que pasó por su mente y agitó la cabeza con fuerza.

_Joder, otra vez no.  
><em>  
>El de ojos rojos envolvió la botella en un periódico que había por allí y bajó a la cocina a guardarla en la nevera.<p>

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta Antonio  
>— Kesesese~ Algo que he traido para después de cenar.<br>— ¿Qué eeee~s?  
>— Ya lo verás~<br>— Jo... —Suspira al tiempo que sonríe— Mientras cocino, ¿podrías preparar la mesa? La del salón.

Después de cenar, ambos se levantaron y fueron a la cocina, pero uno a por un bol de las frutas que acababan de recoger y otro a por la botella. Gilbert la guardó durante un rato, creando toda la expectación que podía, hasta que finalmente la desenvolvió y la sostuvo delante de la cara del otro.

— ¡Tachán! Una botellita de kirsch que te ha traído tu awesome amigo.  
>— ¿A ver? —El otro se la da— ¿Licor de cerezas?<br>— Es el más antiguo de los aguardientes. —Comentó el albino, orgulloso.— Se prepara con cerezas de la Selva Negra. Que son mejores que las tuyas. Kesesese~  
>— No lo creo. —Le ofrece una, sonriendo— Anda, pruébala.<br>— ¿No debería ser más oscura, casi negra?  
>— No, granate está bien.<br>— Hmm... —La muerde— Está ácida...  
>— ¿A ver? —Se la quita y se la come— No tanto. Estas cerezas son así.<br>— Bueno... —Gilbert coge otra— Dejémoslo en que son diferentes.  
>— Eso quiere decir que te gustan~<p>

El español sonrió feliz y el pruso se le quedó mirando, era como si no pudiera apartar la vista de él.

_¿Qué demonios tiene en esos ojos? No puedo dejar de mirarlos... Es hipnóti_-_  
><em>  
>— ¿Gil? Giii~iiil —El de ojos verdes le empieza a dar golpecitos con un dedo en la frente— ¿Estás ahí?<br>— ¿Eh? —Agita la cabeza— Sí, sí.  
>— ¿Cuándo me vas a dar un poco de kirsch?<p>

Justo cuando Prusia se disponía a servir el licor, el teléfono sonó, y el moreno se levantó a cogerlo. Después de descolgarlo y oír la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

— Hola, Lovi.

_Claro, Lovino, ¿cómo no? Lovino llama, y España va. Ese maldito enano italiano le trata como mierda, pero, por supuesto, Antonio siempre le sonríe. Y le quiere, no como a mí. Vaya mierda de vida... ... Espera. Esperaesperaespera. ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Que demonios estaba pensando! ¿Estoy yo, el increíble yo, __YO__, celoso de Romano? Imposible. Se me está yendo la cabeza, pero de una forma increíble. Y no en el buen sentido.  
>¡Por Gilbird, Antonio es mi amigo! <em>

El pruso movió la cabeza frenéticamente, para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, mientras su pollito mascota revoloteaba por la sala y acababa posándose en la encimera de la cocina. Justo cuando paró de agitarse, sus ojos rojos se dirigieron automáticamente al trasero del español, que estaba de espaldas a él. De pronto se imaginó a sí mismo asaltándole por la espalda en ese preciso momento, recorriendo con sus manos blancas la piel morena y caliente bajo su camiseta, mordiendo su suave cue-

El albino se levantó del sofá y comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

— ¡Aaarg! _Damn! _

Antonio se giró y miró extrañado a Gilbert, que parecía haber perdido la razón.

— ¿... Gil? ¿Pasa algo? —El pruso para de darse golpes— [...] Mira, Lovi, ahora mismo no puedo ir. ¿Mañana, tal vez? Estoy seguro de que poner la baldosa puede esperar. [...] Sí, mañana voy. Adiós, Lovi.

España colgó el teléfono y se acercó a su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien?  
>— Sí... Yo... ... —Va a la mesa— Creo que necesito un trago. O dos.<p>

Con movimientos robóticos se dirigió a la mesa, donde sirvió un vaso para él y otro para España; que se sentó en el sillón.

_Eso es, Gilbert. De un trago, y seguro que se te pasa. Lo único que necesitas es un poco de alcohol para calmarte y ya está, tan increíble y grandioso como antes._

El pruso cogió el vaso y se lo bebió de un golpe. Antonio le miró entre extrañado, intrigado y divertido, y le imitó.

Adoraba esa cara que ponía cuando no entendía algo, se veía tan encantador. Tanto que le daban ganas de acariciarle... De besarle... De hacerle... cosas. Cosas que no debía hacerle. Madre mía, necesitaba otro trago ya.

Al moreno, por otra parte, le estaba pasando algo parecido. Esos ojos rojos que parecían ascuas y le miraban tan fijamente, y ese torso... Dios mío, o el alcohol le había subido muy rápido, o tener a Gilbert cerca le hacía tener cierta serie de... Sensaciones extrañas... Vale, sí. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba comenzando a sentir algo por su amigo. Que no sabía si debía sentir.

— Otro.  
>— Por favor. —Pidió el español.<p>

Aunque, quizá, alcohol, justamente alcohol, no era lo que necesitaban. Una ducha fría les habría venido mejor.

Al cabo de una hora, estaban a punto de acabarse la botella, y ni podían pensar con claridad, ni habían alejado esos pensamientos extraños.

— ¡La úúúltima y acabamos la botella! Kesesese~  
>— ¡Por tiii~ y por mííí~!<br>— ¡Sí! A ver si dejo de pensar cosssas extrañas con esta.

El español sirvió de nuevo.

— Eso, eso.

Chocaron los vasos y se dispusieron a beber, pero la coordinación de Gilbert no estaba en plenas facultades, y un poco se le deslizó por una comisura de la boca.

— Fusososo~ Se ha caido~

El de ojos verdes se fue a acercar a él para quitárselo, pero la mano que tenía apoyada en el sofá se le escurrió y cayó encima de él.

Y sus labios se encontraron. Al principio no se atrevieron ni a pestañear, pero ya se sabe lo que pasa cuando uno lleva demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo... Que se deja llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se sorprendieron a sí mismos deseando más, ya que aquella era la mejor sensación que habían sentido jamás. Prusia comenzó a moverse despacio, temiendo que España no le acompañara. Pero no fue así, y rápidamente hizo suyos sus labios.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, lo hicieron mínimamente, y el de ojos rojos aprovechó para invadir la boca contraria con su lengua, recorriéndola por completo. Antonio no se quedó atrás, y sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha que ninguna de ellas quería abandonar. Una parte de ellos quería seguir bajo los efectos del alcohol, por si algo salía mal, pero otra quería despertar por completo y grabar cada instante en su memoria. Se separaron un par de centímetros, lo justo para poder mirarse a los ojos.

El de ojos rojos se sorprendió de lo que sentía por dentro en ese momento. Todo aquello que desde hacía unos meses intentaba ocultar, lo que había tratado de ahogar en alcohol hasta hace unos instantes, estaba saliendo a la superficie. "Y de una forma grandiosa" se permitió añadir. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en el pelo del moreno, acercándole a sus labios de nuevo. Si aquello paraba, no sería porque él quisiera.

El español no se lo podía creer. Se hallaba encima de su mejor amigo, besándole, y aquello no terminaba ahí, él le correspondía. Algo dentro de su pecho estaba a punto de explotar, no sabía si de felicidad o de deseo, aunque en ese momento esa no era la parte de su cuerpo que más sangre estaba recibiendo. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por la espalda del albino, acariciando la piel blanca y atrayéndole hacia él. Como si le gustara hacer las cosas con calma, acercó poco a poco la boca a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo.

A Gilbert le ardían las mejillas, y ese calor estaba empezando a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Al notar la lengua del español arrastrarse despacio contra su piel, se estremeció, y empezó a impacientarse. En respuesta, sus manos se agarraron a la espalda del moreno, que comenzaba a abrirle la camisa y a avanzar hacia abajo. El español le tenía enteramente a su merced. "Y parecía tonto" pensó.

Antonio comenzó a succionar aquí y allá, dejando marcas por todo el pecho del otro. Le notaba estremecerse entre sus brazos, anticipando lo que vendría después. Aunque no había imaginado eso exactamente así, le gustaba llevar el control. Tumbó a Prusia sobre el sofá completamente y se colocó sobre él, mirándole a los ojos. Quería que le viera, que se diera cuenta de que aquello iba en serio. Que a partir de ahí no iba a haber vuelta atrás. Aunque tampoco era como si alguno de los dos se arrepintiera de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando los ojos rojos del pruso se encontraron con los verdes de España, se dio cuenta de que en realidad esto era lo que él mismo había estado esperando desde que llegó.

—¿Arriba?

Con una voz aún más grave y profunda debida al deseo, el pruso respondió.

— _Nein._ Aquí y ahora.

El español se sorprendió de lo repentino que era todo, pero sólo quería dejarse llevar y devorar sus labios, besar su pecho, marcar su piel... Oh, Dios, quería hacerle suyo YA. Quería proclamar que el cuerpo del de ojos rojos ahora le pertenecía sólo a él, que nadie más tenía derecho a tocarle, no de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Gilbert no se lo esperaba así; jamás en toda su vida alguien había conseguido tenerle de esa forma bajo su control, sin resistencia alguna, y no podía evitar desear más, y más. Según el moreno lamía su cuello y sus manos comenzaban a desatarle el cinturón, pequeños gemidos se escapaban entre sus labios, excitando cada vez más al otro. Finalmente, España consiguió lo que se proponía, y los pantalones del albino acabaron en el suelo.

Con sólo la ropa interior puesta, Prusia miró fijamente al de ojos verdes, como tratando de decirle que se desnudara también. Éste, o bien no lo comprendió, o bien pasó de él, y comenzó a bajar por el torso del otro de nuevo, pero esta vez con un objetivo definido.

El de pelo blanco ahogó un gemido cuando notó la boca española por encima de sus boxers, y sus dedos en el borde de estos, bajándoselos poco a poco. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y su mente pensaba con menos claridad que nunca, pero no era debido al alcohol, se debía a los cuidados que cierto moreno le estaba dando, que en ese momento acababa de desnudarle por completo y estaba a punto de... En ese preciso instante, Gilbert perdió toda conexión con la parte racional de su cerebro.

Antonio hacía rato que la había perdido, justo después de que oyera la voz del otro, tan marcada por el ansia. Por ansia de él. Lentamente se introdujo el miembro del de ojos rojos en la boca, y comenzó a hacer fricción con su lengua. Un vistazo hacia arriba le permitió comprobar que Gilbert tenía la cabeza echada atrás, y que su espalda se arqueaba en la misma dirección debido al placer. Satisfecho con lo que vio, prosiguió con lo que hacía, hasta que, en algún momento, las manos de Prusia tantearon su cuello, le agarraron de la camisa y le atrajeron hacia arriba otra vez. Con una ferocidad que el moreno todavía no había tenido el gusto de ver, le arrancó la camiseta de un tirón y comenzó a marcar y lamer su pecho. Parecía que ahora era el momento de que el de pelo blanco marcara que era suyo a partir de ahora, que no se lo daría a nadie más.

El de ojos rojos se dio la vuelta y aprisionó a su ahora amante bajo él, besando y en ocasiones mordiendo levemente su piel color caramelo. Sus manos estaban torpes, debido a que el ansia le podía y a que no era capaz de parar de mirar la cara del moreno, que tenía los ojos cerrados y ahogaba pequeños gemidos en lo que el albino creía que era la expresión más erótica que había visto en su vida, y eso que había visto bastantes. Tan pronto despojó al español de sus pantalones, metió una mano bajo su ropa interior, y comenzó a pasarla por la erección del de ojos verdes.

Tras unos momentos en los que España creyó que se moriría allí mismo, recobró fuerzas y rodó hasta volver a dejar al de ojos rojos bajo él. Mientras ambos jadeaban de deseo, el moreno acercó su mano a la boca prusiana, que comenzó a lamer sus dedos de forma frenética, mientras trataba de bajar la única prenda de ropa que les separaba. Cuando su ropa interior ya descansaba en el suelo —o en cualquier otro sitio, ya no le importaba— Antonio retiró su mano y la remplazó por su boca, besando apasionadamente a Gilbert. En ese instante, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el albino, que soltó un gemido aún en medio del beso. Tras un momento, metió otro y comenzó a moverlos en forma de tijera. Prusia ya no era capaz de hacer nada, sólo jadeaba en respuesta a cualquier movimiento de los dedos del moreno o a cualquier roce de su mano en alguna parte de su cuerpo. El español introdujo otro, mientras lamía la clavícula del de ojos rojos. Aunque éste no se conformaba y quería más, sabía que sólo debía esperar, pero se le estaba haciendo eterno. Al cabo de un par de segundos, España retiró su mano y llevó su erección a la entrada del otro y, de un sólo movimiento, le penetró por completo.

El grito del albino, mezcla de dolor y placer, no tardó en hacerse escuchar. Jadeando y gimiendo como nunca había hecho ni imaginado que haría, rodeó la cintura española con las piernas, en un gesto silencioso con el que pedía que el otro comenzara a moverse. El de ojos verdes no le hizo esperar y comenzó a moverse en su interior, a la vez que le besaba y notaba como las manos de Gilbert se agarraban a su espalda, clavándole las uñas.

Una fina capa de sudor empezaba a recorrerles, pero poco les importaba, eso, y todo lo que no tuviera relación con ellos dos. Gemidos, jadeos, y el sonido sordo del vaivén de sus cuerpos llenaban la sala y la casa entera.

Justo cuando Prusia creyó que no podría sentir nada mejor, las embestidas del español ganaron fuerza e intensidad, a la vez que la mano de este envolvía su miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo. El albino, en respuesta, comenzó a gemir el nombre de su compañero y a clavar sus manos con más fuerza, haciendo que pequeños hilitos de sangre brotaran de la espalda de España. Entonces, a un gemido en que el moreno casi gritaba su nombre y a la sensación de algo cálido en su interior le siguió un flashazo de luz blanca con el que él también terminó.

Antonio se dejó caer sobre él con suavidad, jadeando ambos por el esfuerzo.

— Ahh... Te quiero, Gil.

No obtuvo respuesta del otro en ese instante, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de conseguir aire.

— ¿Y-y tú?

El de ojos verdes comenzaba a asustarse, ¿y si había metido la pata hasta el fondo con todo aquello?  
>Pero, finalmente, Gilbert fue capaz de restablecer su respiración.<p>

— ¿Crees que si no lo hiciera, haría esto?

Y por sorpresa, volvió a besar al moreno.

— Por si no lo pillas, eso significa sí. —El albino sonríe de forma maliciosa— Eso, y que ahora me toca a mí.

Tras que el de pelo blanco proclamara aquello, el español abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa, pero una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

— Ya lo veremos, Gil...

A la mañana siguiente, ambos seguían tirados en el sofá, sin ropa. Cuando el sol comenzó a asomar por la ventana, les dio en toda la cara y les despertó. Prusia miró a su compañero, que sonreía de forma tonta mientras le miraba, y sonrió también.

— ¿Qué dices ahora de lo de "los pequeños placeres"?  
>— Tienes razón, ahora prefiero —le abraza por la espalda y le susurra al oído— los <span>grandes<span> placeres

En ese momento Gilbert se puso de un color al que tan solo alcanzaban a parecerse las pocas cerezas que quedaban en el plato que había en la mesilla, acompañando a la botella vacía de kirsch.

* * *

><p>Lejos, una mujer morena estaba sentada en una silla cuando sonó el teléfono.<p>

— _Helló_, Hungría al habla.  
>— <em>Bom dia<em>, Hungría, soy Portugal, la hermana de España. Te llamaba porque tengo cierto material que podría interesarte...

* * *

><p>Diccionario:<p>

·Alemán:

Damn! - ¡Maldita sea!  
>Nein - No.<p>

·Portugués:

Bom día - Buenos días

·Helló - Hola

Traducciones by google xD Si algo está mal, decídmelo y lo arreglaré en cuanto pueda.

Y ahora, la nota de la autora~

Antes de nada, es la primera vez que escribo yaoi con lemon así que puede que sea un poco raro... Yo aviso xD

En un principio, la historia iba a acabar aquí, peeeeero a doña Inspiración le dio por visitarme, y a esa mujer no se le puede decir que no xD Y, como oí una vez: "una buena historia necesita todos los sabores: dulce, salado, picante, amargo y ácido." Bueno, pues como aquí sólo tenemos dulce y picante... Habrá que añadir más cosas, digo yo :D

Además... todas las parejas discuten, ¿no? -sonríe maliciosamente-

Por cierto, esta historia va dedicada a mi one-chan, Poisoned Vanilla, con el único propósito de ukearla (ella es el Prusia de nuestro grupal), pero la muy golfa se me adelantó, y ha pubicado su pomato antes que el mío -.-U  
>Lo de "aparta ese trabuco de mi cara" está basado en hechos reales, y ella también tiene la culpa xD<p>

Pues, ya acabo de ser cansina xD Si habeís llegado hasta aquí, es que lo habeís leido así que: ¡Gracias!

Y, dejadme reviews, por favorrr~ ¡Prometo solemnemente contestar a todos!


	2. Ilógico

Y aquí estoy, con el segundo capítulo~

Vamos a ver...

Advertencias: Lenguaje "lovinesco", es decir, palabras feas que aunque yo sí diga constantemente, los buenos chicos no deben decir. (Por eso yo iré directa al infierno, y cuidaré los girasoles del señor del averno, Rusia, por todos vosotros (?)) Menciones/Insinuaciones de otras parejas~ Pero no voy a adelantar nada más :D

Número de palabras: 3437

Nombres humanos (Por orden de aparición y/o mención):

España: Antonio Fernández Carriedo  
>Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmidt<br>Italia Veneciano: Feliciano Vargas  
>Italia Romano: Lovino Vargas<br>Alemania: Ludwig Beilschmidt  
>Hungría: Elizabeta Héderváry<br>Austria: Roderich Edelstein

(Toma ya, de memoria y con apellidos y todo :D)

En cursiva: Palabras en otro idioma y pensamientos.

Canciones:

_Everlong _de los Foo Fighters [Hasta la parte en la que vuelven a la casa de Tonio]  
><em>Remote Control<em> de los Kagamine (Rin y Len) [Hasta cuando Gil vuelve de comprar]_  
>I'm sorry <em>de Flyleaf  
><em>Are you ready? <em>de Three Days Grace

Aviso: No soy Himaruya, y, por lo tanto, Hetalia no me pertenece —Se va a una esquina a llorar— Buaaa~

Bueno, disfrutadlo, y yo feliz como una perdiz :D Pero de las que no se come nadie XD

* * *

><p><strong>Ilógico<strong>

Aquel día pasó más rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos podía esperar.  
>Tras desayunar de forma rápida y de que Antonio le preguntara a Gilbert veintisiete veces si de verdad no le importaba, y que, éste último, ya harto, le prometiera que si volvía a preguntarlo otra vez le asesinaría, pusieron rumbo a casa de los hermanos Vargas.<p>

Al llegar, el moreno llamó a la puerta, la cual abrió el menor de los italianos.

— Ve~ Hermano España~  
>— ¡Buenos días, Feli!<p>

Desde dentro, se oyó otra voz.

— Ya era hora de que vinieras, bastardo.

De pronto, de detrás de Antonio salió Gilbert.

— ¡Hola, Feliciano!  
>— ¡Prusia! Ve~<br>— ¿Qué coño... ?

El mayor de los hermanos salió a la puerta.

— ¿Y tú qué cojones haces aquí?  
>— He venido a acompañar a Tonio —le pasa un brazo por la cintura y el otro sonríe.<p>

Si las miradas matasen, Feliciano habría tenido que limpiar su patio de sangre con una manguera de bomberos.

— Por cierto, —pregunta Italia con una sonrisa— ¿qué tal está Ludwig?  
>— Con trabajo, kesese~ Si no, probablemente habría encontrado alguna excusa para venir a verte.<p>

Ambos hermanos se pusieron rojos, pero el menor de vergüenza y el mayor de rabia.

— Joder, ¡me cago en la put-!  
>— Vale, haya paz. —Intervino España con una sonrisa y a continuación se giró hacia el albino— No hace falta que te quedes, Gil. Por aquí hay muy buenos bares, vete a dar una vuelta.<p>

Ante la mención de la palabra bar, los ojos del pruso centellearon.

— ¿Estás seguro? El awesome yo puede esperarte.  
>— Que sí, anda~. Cuando acabe te llamaré al móvil.<br>— Bueno, está bien. No tardes, ¿eh?  
>— Sí~<p>

Ante la sorpresa de los italianos, Gilbert cogió la cara de Antonio, le plantó un beso en los labios y se fue.

— Hasta luego, Gil~  
>— Vas a tener que explicarm- que explicarnos eso, bastardo.<br>— Gilbert y yo estamos saliendo.

Ante esas simples palabras dichas con una sonrisa, Lovino notó como su corazón se hacía añicos, trozos pequeños, minúsculos, que le sería casi imposible volver a juntar. Y encima, el idiota de su hermano no hacía más que felicitar al otro. Trató de no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero el labio inferior le temblaba de vez en cuando. Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más y explotó.

— ¡Me voy a mi habitación, tengo cosas que hacer!  
>— Pero, Lovi...<br>— ¡Déjame en paz, imbécil! ¡Que te den por el culo!

Subió las escaleras de la casa casi de dos en dos, y tras entrar en su cuarto y echar la llave, se tiró encima de la cama y comenzó a llorar.

No podía ser. ¿Antonio con el hermano del macho patatas? No, no podía ser verdad. Tantas veces que le había dicho que le quería, ¿y ahora saltaba con eso? ¿No había jurado protegerle y cuidarle? ¿No le había dicho que estaría siempre a su lado? Maldito bastardo mentiroso.  
>¿Y si había sido su culpa? Tal vez Antonio se había cansado de los desplantes, de los renuncios, de los golpes y de los insultos. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había dicho una mísera palabra que demostrara cariño, salvo aquella vez que era un niño y trató de agradecerle que se jugara el pellejo por él.<br>Si es que la culpa era suya. Si no hubiese sido tan estúpido y tan orgulloso... Si, simplemente, una sola vez le hubiera sonreído o le hubiera dado una pequeña, pequeñísma, muestra de afecto, esto no habría sucedido. Pero le había perdido, sin remedio.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y empapaban la almohada, la cual aferraba con vehemencia.

¿A quién le importaba el puto arreglo?  
>Él lo único que quería era que viniera allí. Que le reconfortara después de lo de ayer, después de entender que había pasado. Pero claro, Antonio era idiota, y él jamás se lo diría. Jamás admitiría que pasó miedo, y que necesitaba que le abrazaran.<p>

Al cabo de un par de horas, España acabó de colocar la "baldosa" (que en realidad eran dos filas de azulejos del patio, y que no quería ni saber por qué estaban agujereados). Veneciano insistió en que llamara a Gilbert y que comieran los cuatro en su casa, pero, por alguna razón, éste último prefería un restaurante, así que acabaron los tres en un sitio perdido de la mano de Dios, comiendo pasta. La verdad es que no parecía un sitio muy recomendable, y estaba lleno de tipos con traje jugando a las cartas, pero el camarero saludó con alegría a Feliciano y les colocó en la mejor mesa del restaurante.

El italiano levantó la cabeza de su plato de espaguetis y suspiró.

— Ve... No se porqué mi _fratello _no ha querido venir... Con lo que le gusta este sitio, si hasta conoce al cocinero y al dueño.

El pruso rió por lo bajo.

— Conque conoce al dueño, ¿eh? Ya me cuadra todo.

El español le miró con cara de no entender nada. Vamos, como siempre.

— ¿Eh?

Tras comer y que el dueño no les dejara pagar, insistiendo en que era un regalo, Antonio y Gilbert se despidieron de Feliciano, dándole recuerdos para su hermano, y tomaron un vuelo de vuelta a la casa del de ojos verdes. Nada más entrar, el pruso se tiró en plancha sobre el sofá y miró al otro con gesto pensativo.

— Oye, Tonio, ¿les has contado a Feliciano y a Lovino que estamos juntos?  
>— Sí~ —Sonríe.<br>—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Lovino?  
>— Pues no sé. Se fue a su cuarto tras gritarme. Vamos, lo normal.<br>— Ah.  
>— ¿Por qué preguntas?<br>— Por nada. ¿Te apetece ver una peli de terror?  
>— ¡Vale!<p>

Dos semanas después, ambos se hallaban en la casa de Gilbert y Ludwig, mientras que éste último estaba en Suiza, por un tratado comercial —No por tener que hacer que Italia se disculpara por cruzar la frontera desnudo de nuevo o algo así, claro que no—.

Esa mañana, y como era normal en una persona, Prusia se levantó antes que España. Tras mirarle dormir durante unos minutos, se sintió generoso y decidió ir a comprar churros para desayunar. Se vistió y antes de irse, le escribió una nota, sonriendo ampliamente. Echando la vista atrás, no recordaba cuándo había sido tan feliz, quería que aquello durara, claro que sí. Y no sólo se sentía bien por sí mismo, sino que se sentía bien al ver a Antonio sonreír sin nada que le preocupara. Parecía que cada vez que lo hacía todo se llenaba de luz.  
><em><br>¡Así tenga que llevar unas gafas de sol, me da igual!  
><em>  
>Gilbird también participaba de la felicidad de su dueño, y revoloteaba alegre sobre su cabeza.<p>

Minutos después, un moreno se despertaba. Abrió sus ojos verdes con pereza buscando al albino, pero estaba solo en la cama. Se levantó de golpe, y, al ver la nota que había dejado, decidió vestirse y esperarle en el salón.  
>Se quedó pensando unos momentos, acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, y podía afirmar casi con toda seguridad que jamás había sido tan feliz. Cada uno tenía sus cosas, pero adoraba la forma basta que tenía Gilbert para expresarse o hacer algo, y sobretodo la manera en la que se seguía sonrojando cada vez que le abrazaba o le besaba sin previo aviso.<br>Poco después oyó unos golpes en la puerta y tras mirar por la mirilla de quién se trataba, decidió abrir.

— ¡Hola, Eliza!

Hungría se extrañó. Sí, gracias a una cinta que le llegó la semana anterior y que había visto unas doce veces —Dios bendiga los reproductores de vídeo—, sabía que Gilbert estaba saliendo con Antonio, pero no esperaba encontrárselo allí. Siempre le había caído bien, así que no le importó.

— Buenos días, Antonio. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

— Tengo vacaciones y como Ludwig no está, pues Gil me invitó a su casa. ¿Y tú?  
>— Yo venía a ver si era cierta... —sonríe maliciosamente— <span>Cierta<span> cosa~ —ríe—... Bueno, a eso y a que, como Roderich tampoco está, me aburría.

El español rió e invitó a la húngara a pasar.

— Siéntate, anda. —Coge una nota que había en la mesa y se la pasa a la morena— Gil se ha levantado temprano a ir a por churros para mí —sonríe un poco sonrojado— Es un encanto~

Hungría se sentó en una silla y miró la hoja que le había pasado el español.

"Tonio~ ¡No pienses que me he ido, kesesese! Voy a por churros para ti, que sé que te gustan. En un rato vuelvo. _Küsses!_  
>El awesome Gilbert."<p>

— Awww...

De pronto, se dió cuenta de que había algo con mala letra por la otra cara y le dió la vuelta. El moreno lo notó y trató de quitarle la hoja, sin éxito.

— ¡No, eso no! ¡Que me da vergüenza!

Ella rió y leyó en voz alta, mientras se peleaba con el otro.

— "Más te vale estar despierto... po... porque..." ¿Qué pone? ¡Ah! "Más te vale estar despierto porque te voy a dar lo tuyo." ...

Antonio se puso rojo como uno de sus propios tomates y Elizabeta tuvo que coger una servilleta para limpiarse la sangre que comenzaba a salirle por la nariz. Tras un rato, la húngara consiguió que le saliera la voz sin reírse como una esquizofrénica.

— Ya me había enterado, pero... ¿Cómo es que estaís saliendo Gilbert y tú?  
>— Si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea. El amor es así.<br>— Es que es tan... ilógico.  
>— Ya lo sé —ríen los dos—.<br>— Quiero decír, ¿qué teneís en común?  
>— Pues... No sé. Pero con él tengo algo que no había tenido nunca antes.<br>— ¿El qué?

Antonio sonrió ampliamente.

— Amor correspondido.

Elizabeta no pensó el comentario que estaba a punto de decir, y pronto se arrepentiría de ello.

— ¡Pero si eso también lo tenías con Lovino!

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del español al instante.

— ¿Qué?  
>— Pe-perdón... No... No quería decir eso...<br>— Elizabeta, ¿es eso cierto?  
>— Yo... no creo que deba...<br>— ¿Es cierto o no?  
>— ... Sí. ¿No lo sabías?<br>— No.  
>— Pero si todo el mundo sabe que a Lovino le gustas.<br>— ¿Todo el mundo?  
>— Bueno, supongo que sí, no lo sé. Es que se le nota.<p>

Momentos antes, Prusia estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando oyó voces, y se quedó escuchando para ver quién era. Tal fue su sorpresa al descubrir lo que parecía Hungría tratando de malmeter entre él y Antonio, que se quedó paralizado, sin ser capaz de hacer nada.

Dentro, España se levantó de la silla, cogió su chaqueta y fue hacia la puerta.

— ¿Dónde vas?  
>— Quiero que me dé el aire... Dile a Gilbert que volveré en un rato.<p>

Justo al abrir la puerta se encontró con él. Ambos se quedaron sin palabras.

— Eh...  
>— Yo... Voy a... dar una vuelta...<br>— Vale...

Antonio bordeó a Gilbert, que seguía quieto y se fue de allí. El albino, tras unos segundos en blanco, entró hecho una furia, para pedirle explicaciones a la otra.

— ¿Qué coño has hecho, Eliza?  
>— No ha sido aposta...<br>— ¿ ¡Es que no tuviste suficiente con lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste con el señorito podrido! ?  
>— Gi-<br>— ¿ ¡Por qué me odias tanto! ?  
>— ¡Yo no te odio! N-<br>— ¿ ¡Por qué tienes que meterte cuando por fin soy feliz con alguien! ?  
>— No lo he dicho a mala intención, Gilbert.<br>— ¿Ah no?  
>— No, joder. Ha sido sin pensar...<br>— Coge tu bocaza y sal de mi casa, Hungría.  
>— Lo siento, en serio...<br>— ¡Que te vayas!

La otra, consciente de que Prusia no la escucharía hasta que se le quitara el enfado, salió de allí, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.  
>Había sido un comentario inocente, no tenía otra intención tras él, pero parecía todo lo contrario. Debía aprender a pensar antes de hablar, sobretodo con ese tipo de cosas.<br>Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba y puso rumbo a su casa de nuevo.

Dentro de la casa, el albino se sentó en una mesa, apoyó los codos en ella y la cabeza en las manos.  
>Antonio se había enterado de que Lovino le quería. No es que se lo estuviera ocultando, pero... Le daba miedo que se enterase. No lo admitiría, pero tenía la impresión de que le elegiría antes que a él.<p>

_Ni que fuera tan increíble como yo... Aunque... Ahora no estoy siendo ni haciendo nada awesome... Tengo que ir a por Tonio._

Gilbert se levantó, dispuesto a encontrar al español.

Este, por su parte, caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad. No sabía ni qué pensar.  
>Gilbert sabía que él estaba enamorado del italiano, pero... ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?<p>

_Claro, porque no es idiota._

Si ahora él se enterara de que Eliza estuviera enamorada en secreto de Gilbert... ¿se lo diría aún a riesgo de perderle? ... Probablemente sí. Pero es que él sí que era idiota. Lovi siempre se encargaba de recordárselo...  
>Lovi.<br>Lovino Vargas, Italia Romano.  
>El mismo del que había estado enamorado durante tanto tiempo. Y, ahora que no podía corresponderle, se enteraba de que también le amaba. Tras todos aquellos insultos que tanto daño le hacían, se encontraban unos sentimientos que quizá no sabía manejar.<br>¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? A él le gustaban las cosas simples, sin complicaciones. Como sonerír cuando uno está feliz. Como abrazar a alguien porque te apertece. Como Gilbert...

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo y se quedó quieto.

_¿Cuántas veces me ha dicho Gil que me quiere?_

Al tiempo que su mente se detenía para centrarse en esa pregunta oyó pasos detrás suya, y al girarse se encontró con un albino a la carrera.  
>Prusia paró delante de España y apoyó las manos en las rodillas para recobrar el aliento.<p>

— Tonio, oy—El otro le corta.  
>— Tú... ¿Tú me quieres?<p>

El otro se sobresaltó

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora?  
>— ¿Me quieres o no?<br>— ¡Eso ahora no viene a cuento! —Le mira fijamente— ¿Por qué te has ido?  
>— ... Necesitaba pensar.<br>— ¿En qué? ¿En cómo dejarme ahora que te has enterado de que Lovino te quiere?  
>— ... ¿Tú lo sabías?<p>

El albino miró hacia otro lado y trató de evadir la pregunta.

— Sabes que soy demasiado awesome como para meterme en la vida de la gente.  
>— Venga ya, Gilbert. Tú y yo sabemos que eres un puto cotilla. Así que contéstame, ¿lo sabías?<br>— ¡Joder! Sí. Sí que lo sabía. ¿Contento?  
>— No, Gilbert.<p>

Con aquellas dos palabras el español dió por finalizada la conversación, le dio la espalda y se marchó.

Él no solía comerse la cabeza tanto, pero, tal vez había una razón por la que no se lo había dicho. Se sentía triste, decepcionado, y un poco traicionado. Le dolía pensarlo, pero quizá Prusia había estado esperando el momento preciso en el que estuviera tan cansado de los desplantes de Lovi, que acabara enamorándose del primero que le diera una muestra de cariño. Y claro, ahí estaría él, para aprovecharse.  
>Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos que no traerían nada bueno. Apretó las mandíbulas para no llorar, no quería hacerlo.<br>Probablemente, Gilbert le llamaría en un par de días para disculparse y ya está, problema resuelto...  
>¿A quién quería engañar? Incluso había dejado de llamarle Gil, como hacía siempre.<br>No salía de una cuando ya estaba en otra...

Por su parte, el pruso se quedó confundido, viendo como el moreno se iba.  
>¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! Simplemente... Simplemente... Se había callado. Aún a sabiendas de que Antonio estaba enamorado de Lovino, no había dicho ni una palabra. Había esperado, tratando de ahogar lo que sentía por el otro en alcohol, mientras callaba lo que sabía y trataba de no pensar siquiera en España. Joder, eso no había estado nada bien, aunque hubiese sido sin querer.<br>No se atrevió a moverse hasta que la silueta del español se perdió en la distancia. Cuando lo hizo, notó un vacío, pero su orgullo, más fuerte que él mismo, no le dejó correr tras el moreno. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a casa... O a meterse en el primer bar que viera, a beber hasta que perdiera el sentido. Hasta que olvidara quién era y a quién trataba de olvidar. Hasta que fuera incapaz de sentir las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.  
>En ese momento, un "pío" le devolvió a la realidad, y decidió volver a casa.<br>En ocasiones, Gilbird pensaba con más claridad que él. Tenía litros de cerveza en la nevera, podría beber sin salir siquiera.

A la mañana siguiente, el albino despertó en el sofá de su casa. Se sentía mal, y no era sólo por su amiga la resaca. Había decidido no subir a su cuarto, aparte de porque no se tenía en pie, porque su cama le traería recuerdos; pero despertarse en un sofá buscando al de ojos verdes con los brazos como la primera vez que lo hicieron era peor. Mucho peor. Lo único bueno de aquello era que su hermano no estaba, y había podido evitarse las preguntas incómodas que le haría. Tras unos momentos, estiró el brazo para coger un vaso de agua de encima de la mesa, pero se encontró con su móvil y decidió mirar la hora: las dos menos cuarto de la tarde. Después de arreglarse un poco la ropa y comprobar en el espejo que estaba tan awesome como siempre (que tenía resaca), salió de su casa a toda prisa. Tal vez podría comprar pan todavía.

En otro país, España no despertó, simplemente, porque no había podido pegar ojo. Había llorado durante toda la noche. Había llorado como un idiota, porque le había vuelto a pasar. Había vuelto a enamorarse hasta el tuétano de alguien del que no debía, de alguien que no le quería. No, espera... Lovino sí que le quería. O eso decían todos, por eso había discutido con Gilbert. Pero, a pesar de no haber dormido, no logró responder a sus preguntas, y encima había encontrado más.  
>¿Gilbert le quería? ¿O sólo quería utilizarle? ¿Era él una mala persona por pensar eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan dolido y tan enfadado con él? ¿Qué era lo que habían tenido entre ellos? Eran sólo unas pocas de las que ya tenía, pero, después de las cuatro de la mañana, había encontrado una que le quemaba por dentro:<p>

¿Realmente había dejado de amar a Lovino?

En realidad, todo se resumía en esa última.  
>A su lado, su móvil vibró. Emocionado por que fuera un mensaje de Prusia, lo abrió, pero sólo resultaba ser publicidad. Volvió a dejarlo en el suelo, dónde él mismo llevaba sentado horas, mirando el techo sin verlo realmente.<p>

El albino había conseguido pan por suerte y caminaba de vuelta a su casa, cuando tomó una determinación. Debía llamar a Antonio cuanto antes y pedirle perdón en vez de seguir dándole vueltas a estupideces. Cogió el teléfono y, temblando como un flan, marcó el número del otro. Tras un par de tonos durante los que creyó que se moría, le recibió la voz de su español.

— Hola.  
>— Yo... Hola. Quería... Pedirte perdón.<p>

De golpe, todo se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Estás ahí, Tonio?  
>— Sí...<br>— Pues eso, que lo siento...  
>— Vale, pero...<p>

_Oh, mein Gott, un pero._

— ¿Qué ha sido esto entonces para ti?

El albino no supo qué responder. La verdad es que nunca se le había dado bien explicar este tipo de cosas, y menos ahora. Al otro lado de la línea se oyó algo a medio camino entre un suspiro y un bufido.

— Supongo que tienes que estar borracho para decirme que me quieres.  
>— ¡Eso no... !<p>

Aunque estaban hablando por teléfono, Prusia bajó la vista.

— Te escucho. Di lo que tengas que decir.

Gilbert no fue capaz de responder.

— ... Me lo imaginaba. Entonces es eso lo que he sido para ti. Muy bien. Perfecto.  
>— ¡No, Tonio! Es qu- —Mira el móvil—. Ha colgado...<br>— ¿Qué, problemas en el paraíso?

* * *

><p>Ahí queda eso :D<p>

Soy mala por dejarlo así, ¿verdad? Verdad. Tranquilos, porque la siguiente parte la tengo casi terminada, y va a estar subida en cuanto pueda, una semana o así ^^

Al principio, en la nota de Gil iba a poner "te voy a dar lo tuyo y lo de tu prima" peeeeero quedaba muy español, así que puse sólo lo otro.  
>Que conste que no tengo nada en contra de Eliza, que queda como un poquito la mala porque mete la pata hasta el fondo, ¡pero todos la queremos porque será la que suba el GRAN video a internet! XD ... Por alguna razón me siento rara escribiendo "la húngara" ._. Me recuerda al nombre de una ¿cantante? que escuchaban los canis de mi clase. Capullos que me joden hasta después de perderles de vista definitivamente. -.-"<br>Y Lovi... Bueno, es Lovi. ¡Y tiene un restaurante de mafiosos a su disposición! Tanto si quieres una pizza como si quieres librarte de alguien, puedes ir allí. Seguro que si pides las dos cosas te hacen descuento xDD  
>Ah, y me equivoqué al poner el apellido de Lovi y de Ita-chan. Hasta la tercera vez que lo leí no me dí cuenta de que ponía "los hermanos Vergas" xDD<p>

Un avance del siguiente capítulo: Se va a liar parda. Pero parda, parda.  
>¿Y quién será ella que dice la última frase de este capítulo? Se admiten apuestas~ XD

Por cierto, me masacraron los mosquitos mientras lo terminaba XD

Bueno, mini-diccionario, que ya se me olvidaba:

~Italiano:  
><em>Fratello<em>- Hermano

~Alemán:  
><em>Küsses <em>- Besos_  
>Mein Gott<em>- Dios mío. (Y el nombre de la canción de Prusia xD)

Contesto el review sin cuenta~

CaiPiPro:

Me encanta que te guste —llora—. Lo de la comida es que pensé ¿qué plato típico español lleva patatas? Pues la tortilla. :D  
>Fusososo~ ya sabes que pasó con la "baldosa" ¿no? XD Y Gilbird... supongo que se dormiría o algo mientras tanto, porque si no... Pobre pollo traumatizado xD<br>Se aprenden muchas cosas buscando información en la wikipedia, porque yo tampoco lo conocía :D Lo encontré buscando material para fics XD

Cuantos más reviews mandéis, antes estará en la red el doujinshi que está haciendo Japón a partir del video...  
>—Se va silbando la canción de Kill Bill como si la cosa no fuera con ella—.<p> 


	3. Problemas en el paraíso

Antes de nada, ¡perdón! ¡Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto! Pero es que no me gustaba NADA como me estaba quedando, y he tenido que borrarlo todo y rehacerlo tres o cuatro veces.

Advertencias: Palabras feas, hostias y alcohol. Huy, que diver XD

Nombres humanos:

España: Antonio Fernández Carriedo  
>Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmidt<br>Italia Romano: Lovino Vargas  
>Italia Veneciano: Feliciano Vargas<br>Alemania: Ludwig Beilschmidt  
>Francia: Francis Bonnefoy<br>Hungría: Elizabeta Héderváry

En cursiva: Palabras en otro idioma y pensamientos, como siempre.

Canciones:

_Togatta Teguchi_ - Ringo Shiina.  
><em>Russian Roulette<em> - Rihanna  
><em>Love &amp; Truth<em>- YUI

Aviso: Desgraciadamente, sigo sin ser Himaruya, así que los personajes son suyos~

Sin más dilación, os dejo ya con el tercer capítulo :D 

* * *

><p><strong>Problemas en el paraíso<strong>

— ¡No, Tonio! Es qu- —Mira el móvil—. Ha colgado...  
>— ¿Qué, problemas en el paraíso?<br>— ¿Qu... ?

Gilbert se giró al oír aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno y al encontrarse con el mayor de los Vargas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no partirle la cara.

— Guárdate la lengua si no quieres que te la arranque.  
>— ¿Me vas a pegar?<br>— No, pero porque Tonio te quiere mucho.  
>— Y porque si aparezco por allí con golpes lo vuestro no se va a solucionar jamás.<br>— Eres una pequeña víbora, niñato.

El italiano sonrió de forma socarrona.

— Tienes lo que te mereces, rata blanca.  
>— Tú también. Le tratas como mierda, y por eso soy yo quién está con él.<br>— Hijo de puta...  
>— ¿Me vas a pegar, Lovino?<br>— No me vaciles, alemán de pega. Podría no gustarte el resultado.  
>— Mira que malote el italiano de mierda.<br>— Pues ha sido a este "italiano de mierda" a quien Antonio ha querido durante mucho más tiempo que a ti. Y le recuperaré.  
>— ¿A quién quieres engañar? Sólo buscas a Tonio porque ahora es feliz y ya no le afectan tus insultos. Sólo le quieres ahora que no le tienes.<p>

Lovino se puso rojo de rabia mientras Gilbert sonreía con superioridad.

— N-no sé de que te ríes, idiota. Tú tampoco le tienes ya.  
>— Todas las parejas se pelean alguna vez.<br>— Pero te ha colgado sin despedirse. Eso tiene un nombre; se llama morir para él.

Prusia bufó.

— ¿Y eso tú como lo sabes?  
>— Piensa, imbécil. Es Antonio. Él no le cuelga ni a los que llaman de propaganda, estúpido.<p>

Con ese último insulto llegó para el albino la gota que colmó el vaso. Ni él sabía como había aguantado hasta ese momento.  
>Gilbert agarró con fuerza la pechera del traje del italiano y le atrajo hasta él con violencia, quería que viera esa mirada que antiguamente causaba temor en el campo de batalla.<br>Pero, al contrario de lo que el otro se esperaba, Lovino no se achantó, y le agarró del cuello de la camisa también. Si quería pelea la iba a encontrar.

— Me estás comenzando a hartar, Romano.  
>— Y tú a mí. Vas a quedarte solo y amargado, señor País Inexistente.<p>

Finalmente, y como era de esperar, el puño de Gilbert se hundió en la cara de Lovino, tirándole al suelo.

— Retira eso ahora mismo.

Los ojos del moreno relucieron con furia mientras se levantaba.

— Más quisieras, capullo.

De pronto, el albino soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Sabes algo? El grandioso yo acaba de darse cuenta de una cosa y la compartirá contigo: ¿no eres tú el que está solo y amargado aquí?  
>— ¿C-cómo has dicho, bastardo?<br>— ¿Cuántos amigos tienes? ¿Uno?

Entonces, fue el momento de estallar para Romano, que le dió un puñetazo en la mandíbula al otro. Prusia se limpió el labio con una mano y se lanzó contra el otro.  
>Tras esto, los golpes comenzaron a ir y a venir rápidamente, ambos estaban dispuestos a reventarse a puñetazos, hasta que unas voces llamándoles les obligaron a detenerse.<p>

— ¿ ¡Ve! ? _Fratello! _Gilbert!  
>— <em>Brüder! <em>Lovino!

Lo que le faltaba al albino, su hermano y el hermano del italiano. Pasó de todos, se dió la vuelta y se fue. No sabía a donde, pero probablemente a algún sitio donde hubiera cerveza.

Por otra parte, en la casa del español, éste último solo podía pensar en una cosa:

_Mierda.  
>Mierda, mierda, mierda.<em>

Estaba tan frustrado consigo mismo que lo había pagado con Gilbert, encima de que le había llamado para disculparse. Tenía que llamarle para pedirle perdón.  
>En ese preciso momento, el teléfono de España sonó, pero no eran ni Prusia ni Romano, era Francia.<p>

— _Bonjour~_  
>— Ah, hola, Francis...<br>— ¿Pasa algo, _mon ami?_  
>— Pregunta mejor qué no pasa. —Suspira.<br>— Cúentame.

El español apartó el aparato de su oreja, lo miró y volvió a colocárselo después de suspirar otra vez.

— Supongo que ya sabes que Gilbert y yo estábamos saliendo, ¿no?

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro del rubio. ¿Gilbert en vez de solamente "Gil" o "Gilbo"? ¿Estábamos?

_Uh, oh._

— Sí, lo sabía... ¿"Estábamos"? ¿Lo habeís dejado?  
>— Eh... ¿He dicho estábamos? Pues... No lo sé... La cosa es que no sé qué soy para él.<br>— ¿Y eso?  
>— Le he preguntado que si me quería y me ha contestado con evasivas, y cuando le he dicho que me diga qué ha sido esto no me ha contestado.<p>

El francés se quedó callado. Aquello no pintaba bien.

— Además... Él ha sabido todo este tiempo que Lovi estaba enamorado de mí y no me ha dicho nada. Pero ya no es eso, es que incluso... Incluso me ha preguntado cómo se había tomado él que estuviéramos juntos antes de contármelo. He tenido que sacárselo yo.  
>— ¿Quién te lo dijo?<br>— Se le escapó a Elizabeta sin querer.  
>— ¿A Elizabeta?<br>— Sí, vino a casa de Gilbert antes de que discutiéramos... Y, bueno... ahora estoy hecho un lío.  
>— ¿Un lío con qué?<br>— ¿Qué hago, Francis? ¿Me voy con alguien que me insulta y menosprecia todos los días, o con alguien que a menos que esté borracho no puede decirme que me quiere?

Aunque España pensaba que el rubio le diría algo como "conmigo", la respuesta tardó en llegar. Francis se lo estaba tomando en serio.

— Sólo para que me quede claro, estamos hablando de Lovino y de Gilbert, ¿verdad?  
>— Sí.<br>— Yo no puedo ayudarte con eso, _mon ami. _Eres tú el que tiene que decidir.  
>— ... A veces pienso que soy un jodido masoquista. Eso, o que hay algo mal en mi cerebro.<br>— No te tortures más.

Hablaron un rato más de cosas sin importancia antes de colgar. El español suspiró con fuerza tras dejar el teléfono encima de la mesa y se levantó a por algo de comer a la nevera. No tenía hambre, pero ya era más de medio día.  
>Mientras comía unas sobras que tenía guardadas de otra vez, se puso a pensar.<br>Francis a veces podía ser un capullo, pero era un buen amigo. A lo largo de los siglos se habían machacado el uno al otro muchas veces, pero a pesar de ello no se guardaban rencor. Los tres siempre habían estado juntos, causando problemas y haciendo gamberradas; no por nada eran el Trio de los Malos Amigos: él, Francis... Y Gilbert.  
>Volvió a suspirar y fue al baño a mojarse la cara para despejarse.<p>

De pronto, alguien aporreó la puerta de la casa. España se secó un poco y fue a abrir, pero no se esperaba lo que le aguardaba en la entrada. Tras abrir la puerta, un Lovino borracho se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle violentamente. Antonio le separó como fue capaz, y pudo observar que las mejillas del italiano, aparte de rojas, también estaban húmedas, como si hubiera estado llorando. Eso, y que tenía un moratón en el pómulo.

— ¿Lovi... ?  
>— ¡Cállate, bastardo! —Comienza a llorar de nuevo— ¡Eres un puto mentiroso! ¿ ¡Me oyes! ? ¡Un mentiroso de mierda! —Se agarra a la camisa del mayor— ¡Me dices que me quieres y que no me vas a volver a dejar solo y-y-y te vas c-con ese imbécil!<p>

Antonio respiró hondo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa cansada.

— Entra, anda.

Durante esos mismos instantes, Prusia se dirigía a la casa del español. Todavía no tenía muy claro que era lo que iba a decirle, pero quería arreglar las cosas. Con eso en mente, dobló una calle y vio algo. Algo que no querría haber visto jamás: Lovino y Antonio besándose. Acto seguido, el menor abrazó al otro y entraron a la casa.  
>Gilbert se quedó en shock. No quería creérselo, pero ahí lo tenía, blanco y en botella.<p>

_¿Tonio... Y Lovino? Esto no puede... ¡No me puede estar pasando a mí!_

Seguro que le había dicho que le había pegado, y ahora Tonio le odiaría y estaría... con el italiano. Había perdido.  
>Mientras iba a conseguir algo de alcohol llegó a una conclusión. Ya no sólo era que había perdido al español, era algo que hería mucho más el orgullo y el corazón del de ojos rojos. Le estaba engañando en esos momentos. Le estaba traicionando consciente y deliberadamente.<p>

Dentro de la casa, Antonio esperaba, mientras dejaba que Lovino, abrazado a su pecho, llorara todo lo que tuviera que llorar. Pero no esperaba a que el otro acabara, sino a él mismo. Esperaba el más mínimo deseo de besar al otro, pero no llegaba, y se dió cuenta de que ya no volvería a llegar jamás. El pequeño italiano había llegado tarde, por muy poco, pero tarde al fin y al cabo. Le abrazó más fuerte, mientras permitía que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Ya no tenía más dudas acerca de él mismo. Pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara en cuanto recordó que seguía dudando acerca del otro.

— Mira Lovi, lo siento... Pero... Ya no siento nada por ti. Te tengo muchísimo aprecio y por nada del mundo querría que te fueras, pero... ya no... ya no estoy enamorado de ti.

Romano levantó la cabeza y miró a España con los ojos llorosos.

— Y-yo... Co-cocinaré para ti, y no la li-liaré más, pero, pero...  
>— Lo siento, no puede ser. —Le acaricia la cabeza— Pero no te preocupes, jamás me perderás, ¿vale? El jefe estará aquí para lo que necesites... Así que, cuenta, ¿qué te ha pasado en el pómulo?<br>— ...Me he metido en una pelea.

Por algún extraño motivo, el italiano decidió encubrir al otro. Podría haber mentido fácilmente y haberse salido con la suya, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez, porque se lo había merecido. Tal vez, porque en realidad quería que Antonio fuese feliz.  
>De pronto se oyeron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, y, tras unos instantes, el moreno salió a abrir. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba el prusiano, que, a juzgar por la lata de cerveza que llevaba en la mano, también había estado bebiendo.<p>

— ¡Ya era hora de que abrieras la puerta!  
>— ¿Gilbert?<p>

El español salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¡Al increíble yo no puedes engañarle! ¿A quién tratas de esconder ahí?  
>— ¿Eh... ? ¿Perdón?<p>

Gilbert le miró.  
>¿Se estaba haciendo el tonto? ¡Él era demasiado increíble como para picar!<p>

— ¡Sabes de lo que hablo! ¡No puedes hacerte la víctima esta vez!  
>— ¿ ¡Qué víctima ni qué pollas! ? ¿ ¡De qué estás hablando! ?<br>— Andas quejándote de que no puedo decirte eso y tú vas ¡y me la pegas con Lovino!  
>— ¿Insinúas que te estoy engañando con Lovi?<br>— ¡Lo afirmo!  
>— ¿ ¡De verdad me crees capaz de algo así! ?<br>— ¡Te he visto!  
>— ¿Qué? ¿Qué has visto? ¡Dímelo, Gilbert! ¿A Lovi borracho tratando de desahogarse? ¿A mí limpiándole las lágrimas? ¿Qué pasa, que tampoco puedo ayudar a un amigo?<p>

El albino se quedó mudo. ¿Era posible que lo hubiera malinterpretado todo?

— Yo...  
>— Parece que se te olvida que también tuve que consolarte a ti muchas veces cuando bebías más de la cuenta y te acordabas de Elizabeta.<br>— ¡Cállate! ¿De qué forma has consolado al italiano, eh?

Aquella frase golpeó el corazón del español, con tal fuerza, que el tono de voz tan frío que le salió no parecía propio de él.

— Si no confías en mí debe ser o porque no debería confiar en ti, o porque no me quieres. Quizá esa sea la misma razón de que no seas capaz de decírmelo.

Antonio se dió la vuelta, entró de nuevo en la casa y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decir. No tenía idea de dónde había salido aquello, estaba tan enfadado, tan herido por la desconfianza del otro, que le había gritado sus propios miedos a la cara, afirmándolos. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo lentamente, mientras que se cubría con las manos la expresión de asombro que se le había quedado en la cara.

Romano, que lo había oído todo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Con paso lento se acercó al otro, temiendo haberlo jodido todo aún más.

— Oye... Que yo... No... No quería que discutieras con él...  
>— No... pasa nada, Lovi. No pasa nada.<p>

El italiano se quedó mirando a España unos segundos, sin saber como reaccionar. Finalmente, Lovino maldijo su suerte por enésima vez. No se le daba bien nada de eso, pero algo le decía que debía actuar; así que extendió sus manos de forma temblorosa hacia él, tratando de darle un abrazo. Justo antes de que pudiera tocarle, Antonio se puso de pie sin siquiera mirarle.

— Lovi... Pu... Puedes ir a tu cuarto a descansar un rato... Yo... Yo creo que haré lo mismo.

El susodicho retiró rápidamente las manos para que el otro no le viera y le observó subir las escaleras como un robot al que se le acaban las pilas.  
>El español ni siquiera lloraba, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Después de entrar a su cuerto y cerrar la puerta tras él, se sentó en la cama, tratando de asimilarlo todo. En ocasiones parecía que todo su cerebro iba un paso por delante de su entendimiento.<br>¿Qué... ? ¿Qué había tratado de insinuarle al prusiano? Le habia dicho... Que quizá no podía confiar en él... Que quizá... No le quería.  
>Y, ahora sí, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo.<br>Solo había sido un juguete más al servicio de los caprichos del otro, otra diversión sin importancia.

_No he sido especial. Jamás lo fui._

Delante de la puerta, Lovino eschuchaba llorar a su ex-jefe. Jamás le había visto así, y se preguntó si también él le había hecho sufrir de aquella forma. Sacó su teléfono móvil con rabia mal contenida y buscó en la guía el número del albino. No le dio tiempo al otro a contestar, la verdad es que no le importaba nada. Sólo quería que supiese una cosa.

— El bastardo está llorando por tu culpa. Espero que estés contento, _maledicione!_

Al otro lado de la línea, Prusia escuchó como el otro colgaba, y se quedó mirando el aparato sin reaccionar.

_Tonio... ¿Llorando?_

A la mañana siguiente, la casa de Ludwig y Gilbert parecía a punto de explotar. Este último había puesto música a todo volumen, de forma que no pudiera oír ni sus propios pensamientos, mientras se desfogaba dándole puñetazos a un saco de boxeo y gritaba trozos aleatorios de las canciones.

— _PSYCHO!_

En algún momento, le pareció oír golpes en la puerta y su corazón se aceleró con el mero pensamiento de que podía ser el otro. Paró la música y corrió escaleras abajo, pero al abrir la puerta sólo se encontró a su hermano, que venía de trabajar, bastante enfadado.

— ¿ ¡Por qué has puesto la música tan alta! ? ¡Los vecinos se... !

Ludwig se fijó en la cara del albino. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y unas sombras negras aparecían bajo ellos.

— Lo siento, West.  
>— ¿Qué te pasa, <em>brüder?<em> Tienes mala cara.  
>— ¿En serio? No lo sabía, fíjate tú.<p>

El menor le miró extrañado. ¿Su hermano siendo sarcástico? Debía de ser grave.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Gilbert?  
>— Joder... Es un poco difícil de contar.<p>

Gilbert bajó la vista con un gesto en la cara mezcla de frustración y tristeza, y a Ludwig no pudo evitar recordarle la expresión que puso cuando Prusia dejó de ser un país independiente. O cuando Hungría se casó. Él no solía hacer esto, pero era su hermano, y le necesitaba, así que le abrazó.  
>El albino no correspondió al gesto, simplemente apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del hombro del otro.<p>

— No te forzaré a que me lo digas.  
>— <em>Danke...<em>

En cambio, la casa del español estaba en completo silencio. Casi ni se oía la respiración de Antonio, que estaba tendido en el suelo del salón, observando el techo como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento. Pero, a pesar de la falta de ruido fuera, dentro de su cabeza todos sus sentimientos discutían a grito pelado.  
>"¡Gilbert no te quiere!"<br>"¡Y Lovino no hace más que insultarte!"  
>"¡Para alguien que te quiere, tú vas y te enamoras de otro!"<br>"¡Te vas a quedar solo para siempre!"  
>"¡Eres idiota! ¿No podías enamorarte de cualquier otra persona?"<br>"¡Sí, eres idiota! ¡No haces más que cosas que te acaban haciendo daño!"  
>"¡Exacto, como te pasó con tus colonias!"<br>"¡En realidad nadie te va a querer nunca!"_  
><em>"¡Eso mismo!"

_Dios, si sigo así me voy a volver loco._

El moreno agitó la cabeza y se levantó. Tenía que encontrar algo que hacer, si no, volvería el debate interno. Entonces recordó que no había recogido el correo, y salió fuera a revisar el buzón. Cuando estaba cogiendo las cartas, una mujer mayor que estaba sentada justo al lado le saludó. Esa mujer resultaba ser su vecina.

— Hola, hijo.  
>— Oh, hola.<br>— No se oía ruido dentro de tu casa, así que pensé que estarías de viaje otra vez.  
>— No...<p>

La vecina reparó en que Antonio estaba pálido y con ojeras.

— Ay, hijo, ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué tal estás?  
>— Bueno, no se puede decir que estén siendo los mejores días de mi vida...<br>— ¿Problemas amorosos?  
>— Eso mismo...<br>— Puedes contármelo si quieres, prometo no decírselo a ese italianito tan apuesto amigo tuyo que viene a veces por aquí.

Lo que le faltaba, su vecina acababa de mencionar a Lovino. La mujer palmeó el banco en señal de que se sentara, y Antonio obedeció. Se sentó con un suspiro, con los hombros inclinados hacia delante.

— ¿Qué haría si... la persona a la que ama... no fuera capaz de decirla que la quiere?

Aquella señora, que le conocía desde hacía más de siete años, sonrió melancólica y le dio un caramelo que llevaba en el bolso.

— Toma, cariño. ¿Sabes algo? Algunas cosas necesitan tiempo... Puede que esa persona esté hecha un lío, o que necesite madurarlo... Nuestra cultura es de decir "te quiero" muy rápido, pero en otros países eso no es así... —Suelta una carcajada— Pero, ¿qué te voy a contar yo a ti? Tú que siempre estás viajando deberías saberlo. —Se levanta— Presiento que tú también estás hecho un poco lío, ¿me equivoco?  
>— No...<br>— Venga, anima esa cara. —Sonríe— He hecho torrijas y me sobran, ¿quieres unas pocas? No dejaré que me digas que no.

Minutos después, un mensaje de texto le llegaba al móvil. Era Gilbert, proponiéndo un sitio y una hora para quedar y hablar.

Ambos se arreglaron de forma que no se notara como estaban por dentro, y así, se plantaron el uno frente al otro. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos, porque les dolía pensar en lo que podrían encontrar allí. Ambos tenían muy claro lo que iba a pasar, y, aunque esperaban un milagro, sabían que no debían cruzar las miradas si querían que les saliera la voz.

— Yo creo... Creo que lo mejor será... que no nos veamos en un tiempo.  
>— Tienes... razón.<p>

Prusia estuvo a punto de venirse abajo. Confiaba en que España le detuviera, en que no le dejara marchar, pero oír su voz confirmando eso le destrozaba. Se dió la vuelta al tiempo que se despedía y comenzaba a irse.

— Adiós, Antonio.  
>— Hasta la vista, Gilbert.<p>

El moreno quería correr tras él, pero sus piernas no le obedecían; todo su cuerpo se había negado a moverse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la espalda del albino, esperando que se girara aunque sólo fuera una última vez.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Cuando el pruso estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Antonio se atrevió a pronunciar algo, pero fue con una voz tan débil, que pareció un leve susurro del viento.

— Te quiero...

Media hora más tarde, Prusia sería capaz de volver a sacar la voz, sólo para murmurar la pregunta que tenía grabada en la mente.

— ¿Por qué... ? ¿Por qué ha sido así?

Pero es que, cuando uno toca el cielo con la punta de los dedos, suele olvidarse de lo bajo que está el suelo. Por eso duele tanto la caida.

* * *

><p>Capítulo triste, lo sé. Y lo peor es que he estado hiperactiva e hiperfeliz casi todo el tiempo, así que me ha costado horrores escribir esto. TT^TT<br>Ya solo quedan como mucho mucho dos capítulos, no desespereís xD

Mini diccionario~

Italiano:  
>· <em>Fratello <em>- Hermano  
>· <em>Maledicione! <em>- ¡Joder!

Alemán:  
>· <em>Brüder <em>- Hermano  
>· <em>Danke<em> - Gracias

Francés:  
>· <em>Bonjour <em>- Hola  
>· <em>Mon ami <em>- Amigo mío

Por cierto, la canción que está cantando Gilbert mientras boxea es _Psycho_, de System Of A Down.

Avance del próximo capítulo:

_"Últimamente bebes demasiado"  
>"Pero que Gilbird se quede contigo."<br>"Yo me ocuparé de todo, tranquilo, Gil."  
><em>_El agua estaba fría. Helada. Pero aquello no le detendría._

Los escritores nos alimentamos de reviews... Así que, ¡por favor!, que no os dé cosa pulsar ese botoncillo azul~ Se que a veces da pereza, pero me ayudan a continuar... ¡Petadme el fic a reviews! :D


	4. Tormenta

Madre mía.  
>MADRE MÍA.<br>¿Más de 400 visitas? ;u; ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! —llora— ¡De verdad! ¡Nunca me habría esperado que os fuera a gustar tanto! —llora más— ¡Os quiero a todos!

**Advertencias:** Supóngome que nada nuevo si habéis leído hasta aquí XD Ah, bueno. Referencias a cierta afición no sana de Holanda xD

Los nombres ya han salido, y me da pereza ponerlos porque quiero subirlo cuanto antes :D

**Canciones~:**

_Someday_, de Nickelback (O_O Extrañamente pega hasta la letra.)  
><em>As I'm falling down<em>, de Escape of the Fate  
><em>Hurricane, <em>de 30 Seconds to Mars

**Aviso:** Nope, sigo siendo una chica y española, por lo tanto, no soy Himaruya. _Sorry, people._

* * *

><p><strong>Tormenta<strong>

Tanto Gilbert como Antonio pusieron de su parte para no romper lo que habían acordado, pero, aparte de la persona a la que amaban, habían perdido a un gran amigo que siempre estuvo ahí, y a los dos eso les quemaba por dentro.

Antonio, por ejemplo, seguía comportándose como siempre para no preocupar a nadie, pero los que le conocían notaban algo falso en cada una de sus sonrisas. Y cuando estaba solo, se limitaba a sentarse en algún sitio y tratar de encontrar una salida para aquello... Aunque siempre acababa llorando. Como había oído decir a Holanda una vez refiriéndose a él: "El muy idiota todavía creía en los finales felices. Alguna vez tenía que caer a la tierra."... Lovino le había contestado con un "Habló el señor Drogas" y él había acabado pegándose con el holandés.

Gilbert por su parte había comenzado a beber. Mucho más que antes. Y apenas salía de su cuarto si no era para eso. Su hermano comenzaba a preocuparse, pero él era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que alguien le viera así, lamentándose y queriendo cambiar ciertas acciones del pasado. Elizabeta había tratado de disculparse, pero ni siquiera le había abierto la puerta. Estaba siendo mezquino, pero no podía perdonarla.

Habían acordado no verse en un tiempo, pero... Un tiempo... ¿Cuánto era un tiempo? ¿Días, semanas, meses? ¿Años quizá?  
>La respuesta dolía, porque <em>"cuando deje de quererte"<em> significaba nunca.  
>No hablaron tampoco. Habían hecho todo lo posible por no saber nada el uno del otro. Aunque aquello no podía durar siempre. Ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para hacerlo...<p>

Un día, meses después, España no pudo soportarlo más y preguntó.

— Oye, Ludwig... —Respira hondo— ¿Cómo está Gilbert?  
>— Bien... Creo. Sea lo que sea lo que pasó entre vosotros, le ha afectado mucho, pero lo está superando.<br>— Eso... está bien.

Una parte del español se alegró de que el prusiano lo estuviera superando, pero otra mucho más grande sólo quería llorar, arrepentirse de todo lo dicho y volver al principio de nuevo; así que se excusó y desapareció de allí para poder desahogarse en paz.  
>¿Era mezquino que algo al fondo, muy al fondo de él, se alegrara de que no fuera el único que había sufrido? Así lo creía. Pero quizás, eso significaba que también le había querido. Y ya no sabía si reír o llorar ante eso.<p>

El alemán volvió al hotel, y entró en una habitación que no era la suya.

— _Brüder?_

La respuesta le llegó de una figura que tenía la cabeza metida dentro del minibar._  
><em>  
>— Estoy aquí, West. ¿Te puedes creer que no hay nada que tenga alcohol?<br>— Eso es porque lo he quitado yo. Deberías dejar de beber tanto.  
>— ¿Y qué hago si no? ¿Morirme de asco aquí solo? —Se levanta y se tira en la cama boca-arriba— Eso no es nada grandioso...<br>— Sabes a lo que me refiero. Últimamente bebes demasiado.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco mientras hacía una mueca.

— Lo que tú digas. ¿Traes noticias?  
>— Sí. —Le explica un poco la reunión por encima— ... Y... No se si debería decírtelo, pero... Antonio ha preguntado por ti.<p>

El albino se incorporó de golpe.

— ¿Y qué le has dicho?  
>— Que creía que lo estabas superando. —Frunce el ceño— Aunque ya no lo tengo muy claro.<br>— ... ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?  
>— Yo creo que bien... No lo sé.<br>— ... —Se vuelve a dejar caer— Genial...  
>— ¿Eso ha sido sarcástico?<br>— ¡Y yo que sé! — Se levanta de la cama y se va hacia la puerta— Me voy a que me dé el aire.  
>— Va a haber tormenta.<br>— ... Soy demasiado awesome para que una simple tormenta pueda hacerme algo. Pero que Gilbird se quede contigo.

El pequeño pajarillo, que estaba en una mesa, voló hasta posarse en la cabeza de Alemania, y Prusia salió, dando un portazo.

Mientras tanto, España volvía al hotel después de vagar por la ciudad. Y, afortunada o desafortunadamente, la suerte quiso que se cruzara con Feliciano en la entrada.

— Ve~ Hola~  
>— Hola, Feli...<br>— ¿Vienes a ver a Gilbert?

El de ojos verdes dio un brinco.

— ¿ ¡Está aquí! ?  
>— No, Lud me ha dicho que salió a dar una vuelta hace un rato...<p>

El español sopesó las posibilidades, pero, si era cierto que el albino lo estaba superando, probablemente no sería bueno que le viera, así que se resignó y se metió en su habitación tras despedirse del pequeño italiano.

Por su parte, Prusia caminaba sin rumbo fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
>Antonio estaba allí. Y había preguntado por él, incluso después de haber estado meses sin comunicarse siquiera. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No quería olvidarle, no quería perder lo que habían tenido entre ellos, pero, tenía bastante claro que sólo había hecho sufrir al moreno, y antes de volver a hacerlo, se cortaría un brazo. Aunque... le añoraba demasiado. Mentiría si dijera que ya estaba bien, que era demasiado genial como para sufrir así. Estar solo no era tan divertido como antes. De hecho, jamás lo había sido.<p>

Por otro lado, la más profunda de las soledades acechaba a España. Ya no lloraba, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque no le quedaban lágrimas. Cada mísero detalle del tiempo que habían estado juntos estaba grabado en su memoria, y todo le recordaba al albino. Nunca se había sentido así. Le echaba tanto de menos...  
>No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que verle, tanto si no le dirigía la palabra, como si le perdonaba. Ya no le importaba que no fuera capaz de decirle "te quiero", o incluso que no fuera capaz de realmente quererle. Sólo necesitaba verle otra vez. Lleno de una determinación férrea, salió del hotel sin paraguas siquiera.<p>

El tiempo allí era frío, tormentoso y llovizneaba de vez en cuando. El cielo era gris, y cuanto más se acercaba uno al mar, más negro se ponía. El viento, cada vez más fuerte, no auguraba nada bueno.

Por alguna razón, algo le decía que aquel día Prusia estaría cerca del agua. Al fin y al cabo, era su país el que había inventado el Romanticismo*, y un escenario más acorde era difícil de encontrar.  
>Corrió y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento bajo la repentina y feroz lluvia que se había desatado, pero su esfuerzo dio frutos. Como le dictaban su mente y su alma, ahí estaba él, de pie encima del rompeolas, viendo como la tormenta enfurecía al mar y lo hacía romper con violencia contra las rocas.<br>Primero, se quedó quieto, observándole desde unos diez metros. Gilbert de espaldas contra el mar, que se agitaba furioso bajo él; era una imagen tan increíble... Era awesome, como diría él. España no pudo contenerse más y gritó su nombre.

— ¡Gilbert!

El albino se giró para mirarle, pero justo en ese momento una gran ola rompió contra la piedra y, al retirarse el agua, el prusiano ya no estaba. Antonio se quedó paralizado por un instante, pero no dudó en hacer lo que su corazón le decía que debía hacer, así que se acercó corriendo al lugar donde momentos antes estaba Prusia.

— ¡GILBERT!

Y lo vio, flotando en el mar, como si fuera una marioneta sin hilos. En ese momento se lanzó al agua, ignorando lo peligroso que podía ser todo aquello. Su mente sólo era capaz de procesar dos palabras: Gilbert ahogándose. No podía permitir aquello.

El agua estaba helada, tanto que al contacto con la piel dolía, y el mar estaba tremendamente embravecido, lo que hacía mucho más difícil avanzar; pero si el español era algo, era terco y leal a sus seres queridos, incluso por encima de sí mismo. Poco a poco logró abrirse paso hasta Prusia, que se hundía, y le mantuvo a flote como pudo. La orilla quedaba bastante lejos, y las cosas que había arrastrado la tormenta sólo lo hacían más difícil.

El albino abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con la cara de España, que le miraba preocupado mientras intentaba llevarle a la orilla.

— ¿Tonio... ?  
>— Yo me ocuparé de todo, tranquilo, Gil.<p>

La conciencia comenzaba a fallarle, y ya no supo dilucidar si el español había dicho realmente "te quiero" justo antes de que volviera a cerrar los ojos, o si se trataba sólo de un grandioso sueño.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero en algún momento, el albino notó unos labios sobre los suyos, que insuflaban aire a sus pulmones. Giró la cabeza, comenzó a escupir el agua que se le había acumulado en los pulmones, y cuando se giró hacia la persona que le estaba haciendo el boca-a-boca no pudo sino sorprenderse. Era Hungría, y al lado de ella estaban Alemania e Italia. Tosió un par de veces más y buscó con la mirada al español, pero no le encontraba por ningún sitio a pesar de que la tormenta había amainado y podía ver más allá de unos pocos metros.

— ¿Y Antonio?  
>— ¿Antonio? No estaba cuando te encontramos. Oímos un grito y vinimos aquí, pero estabas solo en la orilla.<p>

El prusiano se puso blanco como el papel y se dirigió hacia el mar de nuevo, pero su hermano le agarró de un brazo, temiendo que hubiera tratado de hacer algo estúpido e intentara repetirlo.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas?

La mirada que Gilbert le dirigió a Ludwig no se borraría de la mente de este último jamás. Aquellos ojos rojos, maltratados por el agua salada, reflejaban una determinación, una seriedad y un miedo inmensos.

— West. ¿Qué harías tú si cayeras al mar, Italia te salvara arriesgando su vida y al despertar te encontraras con que no está?

Al rubio se le heló la sangre en las venas, y no tardó más de dos segundos en procesar todo lo que debía de haber pasado. De pronto, la morena rompió a llorar.

— Yo... ¡Lo siento! ... Si... Si yo no... Si no hubiera sido tan bocazas todo e-esto no...  
>— Eliza, levántate. Llorar no va a ayudarnos a encontrar a Antonio.<p>

La húngara respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y se levantó de la arena, limpiándose la cara con una mano.

— Tienes razón. Perdóname.  
>— Perdonada quedas.<br>— Pongámonos en marcha —Sentencia el rubio.

Feliciano comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones, nervioso. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y comenzaba a tener miedo. Ludwig se acercó a él y le miró seriamente

— Italia, quiero... no. Necesito que me hagas caso y hagas exactamente lo que te diga por una vez en tu vida.  
>— ¿Qué e-es?<br>— Vuelve al hotel y dile a Austria... Bueno, a todas las naciones que te encuentres, que vengan a la playa.  
>— ¿Por qué?<p>

La morena le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Antonio se ha caído al agua, cielo. Cuantas más personas nos ayuden a buscarle, antes le encontraremos.  
>— ¿Al agua? —Abre los ojos como platos.<br>— Sí, venga, date prisa.

El italiano corrió en dirección al hotel a tal velocidad que pareció que se hubiera encontrado con el ejército británico de cara.  
>Mientras tanto, Gilbert volvía a acercarse al espigón, cuando oyó a un pájaro piar sobre su cabeza. Era Gilbird, que revoloteaba en círculos, como si estuviera preocupado y fuera consciente de todo lo que sucedía. El pequeño pajarillo se posó en el brazo de Prusia, le miró y ladeó la cabeza.<p>

— Es... Antonio... —Baja la cabeza.

Gilbird pió un par de veces y voló en dirección al mar. Gilbert trató de detenerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que le estaba ayudando a buscarle, y sonrió.

Por otro lugar, Feliciano corría, hasta que uno de sus pies decidió tener más apego con un bordillo que con el resto de la calle y se estampó contra el suelo. Pero tuvo suerte, y gracias a lo aparatoso de la caída y a que fue en la entrada del hotel, varias naciones se acercaron. El primero en llegar hasta el italiano, que lloriqueaba tirado en la acera, fue su hermano.

— _Fratello_... ¿Qué mierda haces tirado en el suelo?  
>— Ve~ El mar... P-Prusia... E-España —Llora más.<p>

El mayor de los Vargas abrió mucho los ojos, para a continuación maldecir a todo ser viviente con una variedad de insultos bastante amplia.

— ¿ ¡Qué cojones le ha hecho ese malnacido a Antonio! ? —Agita a Feliciano— ¡Te he hecho una pregunta, inútil! ¡RESPÓNDEME!

Austria, que también andaba por allí, se acercó a los dos hermanos seguido de Francia, que le espiaba desde detrás de unos arbustos.

— Romano, suéltale, que si no no será capaz de decir nada. ¿Qué ha pasado, Italia?

El menor respiró hondo un par de veces para serenarse, aunque no dio mucho resultado.

— Prusia se cayó a-al mar y España le s-sacó pero luego volvió a caer al mar mientras Prusia estaba i-inconsciente y no-nosotros no sabíamos que se había caído al agua porque cuando llegamos sólo estaba Prusia y hasta que se despertó no dijo nada y Alemania y-y Hungría y Prusia le e-están buscando ahora y m-me mandaron para llamar a más gente y-y-y —Llora de nuevo.

Lovino y Roderich se pusieron blancos como el papel, y Francia salió de detrás del arbusto, acercándose como si no hubiera estado haciendo nada reprochable.

— Voy a la playa para ayudarles a buscarle, quedaos aquí para ir avisando a los demás, _mes amis._

El francés corrió en dirección al agua, seguido por Lovino, que se negaba a quedarse.  
>El mayor de los italianos sentía el corazón en la garganta, y no era para menos. Si llegaba a perder al español por culpa del prusiano... No quería ni pensarlo.<p>

En la playa, Ludwig había logrado encontrar un barco, y habían decidido usarlo para continuar la búsqueda. El alemán y Elizabeta remaban, mientras el albino llamaba a Gilbird con la esperanza de que ya hubiera divisado a Antonio, cuando Francis y el italiano llegaron a la playa. Acordaron a gritos que recorrerían la orilla mientras ellos buscaban mar adentro.

Unos minutos después, los cuales se hicieron eternos para los tres, Gilbird volvió, piando como un loco y yendo y viniendo en una dirección. Prusia dio un brinco y comenzó a indicarles a los otros dos hacia dónde les guiaba el pajarillo: Un bulto en el agua, sobre una tabla de madera.  
>En el instante en el que lo vio, el corazón de Gilbert se detuvo por un segundo. El cuerpo de Antonio flotaba inmóvil en medio del mar.<br>El prusiano se acercó al borde de la barca cuando notó una mano en su hombro y se giró para mirar. Elizabeta miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas al español, se notaba que estaba teniendo una batalla interna.  
>Por una parte, no quería que Prusia se arriesgara, pero por otra sabía que, si el moreno seguía con vida, la barca probablemente no llegaría a tiempo. Finalmente, una sonrisa de determinación se dejó ver en su rostro.<p>

— ¡Adelante, joder, o iré yo!

El albino obedeció y se tiró al mar, nadando hasta el otro.  
>La expresión de la húngara ocultaba muchas más emociones y pensamientos de lo que parecía. Mientras remaba observando a Gilbert nadar, deseó de nuevo, pero sólo por un instante, no haber elegido al austriaco antes que a él.<p>

Ella nunca fue la señorita que trataba de aparentar, nunca había sido lo que Roderich necesitaba. Y Roderich nunca fue lo que ella necesitó. Tardó cincuenta y dos años** en darse cuenta de ello, en notar que era una admiración sobrehumana lo que en realidad sentía. En que, cuando miraba al vacío, no era en él en quién pensaba.

Pero Elizabeta nunca fue una persona débil, y mucho menos lo sería en ese momento. Su mejor amigo —porque ya jamás sería otra cosa— la necesitaba, así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y se determinó a hacer algo de lo que podría estar orgullosa toda su vida: salvar a la persona que era más importante para la persona más importante de ella misma.

— ¡Venga, GILBERT! ¡TÚ PUEDES!

Tanto Ludwig como ella remaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras el albino agarraba a España y le ponía boca arriba, tratando a la vez de mantenerse a flote. Según Prusia pudo comprobar, seguía con vida, aunque sus latidos eran muy débiles.  
>Gilbert comenzó a bloquearse tan pronto como el pulso del otro empezó a debilitarse más y su cerebro llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez el moreno no fuera capaz de salir de aquella.<p>

No podía morirse, Antonio no podía morirse. No sería capaz de volver a pasar por el hecho de perderle otra vez. No quería pensar en el hecho de que si se moría no volvería a probar su comida, o a ver su sonrisa, o sus ojos verdes o... o que no le había dicho que le quería. No se había disculpado por hacerle sufrir, no le había confesado lo que sentía por él. ¿Por qué dos, sólo dos jodidas palabras los habían conducido hasta esto?

Al fin, consiguieron subirle a la barca, y Gilbert le abrazó con fuerza, mientras apoyaba su frente en la del otro.

Incluso en un momento así... ¡Incluso en un momento así no era capaz de decirlo!

Al tiempo que remaban de vuelta, Ludwig trató de preguntar a su hermano.

— ¿ ¡Sigue vivo! ? ... ¡Gilbert, te estoy hablando!

Pero el albino no era capaz de responder. Había demasiadas cosas que su cerebro tenía que procesar, las mismas que no quería creer, y todo eso había acabado haciendo que entrara en shock.  
>Cuando llegaron a la playa salió de la barca sin siquiera enterarse, a la vez que los otros cargaban al moreno. Bastantes naciones estaban allí, pero el no se percató de su presencia. Ni de la belga, que lloraba aferrada al holandés, ni de Lovino, que maldecía a gritos. Ni siquiera de Francis, que le puso una mano en el hombro. De ninguno de ellos.<p>

Elizabeta y Ludwig llevaron a Antonio hasta su habitación y el rubio fue a buscar a un médico mientras ella se quedaba dentro, y todos los demás esperaban en el pasillo.

De pronto, el mayor de los Vargas no pudo aguantarse más y cogió de la pechera a Gilbert.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Te juro por lo más sagrado que si Antonio se muere te mataré, maldita sea!

Francis trató de calmar los ánimos y le apartó del albino, pero Romano estaba tan enfurecido que se le hacía difícil retenerle.

— ¡Suéltame, joder! —Mira al prusiano— ¡Te mataré! ¿Me oyes? ¡ES TODO TU MALDITA CULPA!

En ese instante, se oyó a Prusia, quien creían que seguía estando en estado de shock. El albino subió la cabeza y posó su mirada en el mayor de los italianos.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Todos se sorprendieron. Un dolor intenso se dejaba ver en su tono de voz, a pesar de que su rostro mantenía una expresión tremendamente seria.

— ¿Crees que me gusta esta situación?

Gilbert se acercó a Lovino con paso firme, clavando sus ojos rojos en él y haciendo que se estremeciera de miedo por dentro.

— Voy a decirte una cosa. Si Tonio no sale de ahí, te doy permiso para matarme.  
>— ¿ ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo, <em>brüder! ?<em> —Intervino Ludwig, casi a gritos.  
>— Lo que oyes, West. De todas formas, si él no lo hace-<p>

El sonido cortante de un bofetón retumbó en la sala. Gilbert se agarró la mejilla dolorida mientras miraba con cara de sorpresa a quien le había golpeado.  
>Feliciano todavía tenía la mano en el aire, mientras le miraba con las mejillas húmedas y pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. Aquello era más de lo que el pequeño de los italianos estaba dispuesto a soportar.<p>

— ¿ ¡Qué estás diciendo! ? ¿E-es que acaso no te das cuenta de que a los demás tampoco nos gusta esto? ¿Es que piensas que matándote todo se va a arreglar? Si eso fuera cierto... ¡Yo haría mucho tiempo que me habría suicidado! Pero dime, ¿de qué habría servido? ¿Piensas que a Antonio le gustaría eso?

El prusiano no sabía que responder mientras miraba aun sorprendido al italiano, que trataba de aguantar las lágrimas y cerraba los puños con fuerza.

— ¿ ¡Es que no te das cuenta de que a nosotros también nos importas tú! ?

Italia finalmente rompió a llorar, agarrándose al pecho de Alemania. Prusia se quedó aún más desconcertado que antes.  
>Austria, que junto con Holanda y Alemania eran los únicos que conservaban la calma, decidió desalojar el pasillo, pero dejando al albino quedarse allí, mientras le dedicaba una mirada comprensiva y le ponía una mano en el hombro fugazmente según salía.<p>

Momentos más tarde, Elizabeta y el médico salieron de la habitación y el hombre se fue mientras que ella se acercaba a Gilbert.  
>Este estaba sentado en una silla, mirando el suelo sin verlo realmente, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. No era capaz de dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado, y toda clase de pensamientos funestos pasaban por su mente. Sobretodo, uno que no le abandonaba.<br>Quizá el moreno moriría por su culpa.  
>Era su mayor miedo y a su vez, lo que tenía más posibilidades de ocurrir, o así lo creía. ¿Por qué si no tardaban tanto en salir?<p>

La húngara le posó una mano en el hombro suavemente para llamar su atención.

— Eliza...

Los ojos rojos se fijaron en los verdes de ella, tan sólo para recordar a los del español y que una nueva oleada de dolor le oprimiera hasta el alma.  
>Elizabeta se aclaró la garganta, en un esfuerzo por sacar la voz y tener el valor suficiente para contarle a Prusia lo que pasaba.<p>

— El doctor ha dicho-  
>— Basta. No quiero saberlo. —Baja la vista de nuevo.<br>— ¿De verdad?

El tono molesto de Hungría sorprendió al prusiano, haciéndole volver a mirarla de nuevo. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, y su semblante era muy serio. Todo aquello le desconcertaba.

Ella, por su parte, comenzaba a enfadarse. ¿Es que Gilbert no lo entendía?

— Vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte, y luego vas a entrar ahí. ¿Entendido?

El albino asintió lentamente, todavía sorprendido y asimilando las palabras de la otra. Elizabeta suspiró y trató de cambiar el tono a uno más suave.

— El doctor me ha dicho que no sabe si se recuperará, pero que si no se despierta, hay muchas probabilidades de que no pase de esta noche. Aun así, no debemos forzar su despertar, o puede que haya daños graves.

Ella podía jurar en ese momento ser capaz de ver como el mundo de Gilbert se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Los ojos de él se perdieron en el vacío al tiempo que murmuraba una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?  
>— Porque tienes que saber la verdad, y porque quiero que dejes de ser un cobarde y entres ahí.<p>

De pronto, Gilbert volvió a la realidad y se puso de pie, encarando a Elizabeta.

— ¿ ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ? _Damn! _¡Es mi culpa! ¡No puedo entrar ahí!  
>— Tu culpa o no, debes entrar y hacer frente a todo esto, o te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Y no voy a permitir eso.<p>

_No voy a permitir que seas como yo._

El albino no dijo nada, y entró en la habitación. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, pero había visto un destello de dolor en los ojos de la húngara. Un destello que revelaba más de lo que ella admitiría jamás, y que le explicaba muchas cosas.  
>Hungría se echó a llorar, justo en el momento en que los demás entraban a la sala. Feliciano se adelantó a todos ellos y corrió a abrazarla, arropándola con sus brazos. Pocas veces había visto a Elizabeta llorar de aquella forma.<p>

Dentro, Gilbert notó como su alma se golpeaba contra el suelo al ver el cuerpo de Antonio inconsciente, tumbado en aquella cama. Apartó la vista rápidamente, no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, por mucho que deseara verle. Las palabras de la húngara resonaban en su cabeza, pero él no era capaz de dar ni un solo paso mas.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Mirar impasible cómo Antonio se moría delante de sus ojos? No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Todo aquello que habían tenido entre los dos... ¿Iba a acabar así? El mundo era cruel. Antonio no se merecía eso. Antonio se merecía sonreír, como antes.

_Pero yo he borrado esa sonrisa de su cara._

Tragó saliva y acercó una silla a la cama donde descansaba el moreno.

_Y esta es mi recompensa._

Maldijo mentalmente al karma, el cual le estaba haciendo sufrir en respuesta a sus actos. Pero... ¿a qué precio? Eliza tenía razón, debía enfrentarse a todo aquello. Debía estar con Tonio, tanto si eran sus últimos momentos o no.  
>Levantó una de sus manos de forma vacilante y le cogió la mano al moreno suavemente.<br>Debía hacer esto. Se lo debía al español.  
>Estaría con él hasta la mañana siguiente, pasara lo que pasase.<p>

* * *

><p>Sigo siendo una mala persona, lo sé 8D xDD<p>

Capítulo triste de nuevo, pero es lo que toca. Paciencia, que solo queda uno más xD

Referencias~

* Con Romanticismo me refiero al movimiento cultural que se originó a finales del s XVIII  
>** El imperio Austrohúngaro duró 52 años... Que poco me parece, mirado desde un punto de vista histórico ._.<p>

Joder, no sabeís lo que me he tenido que documentar y buscar por ahí para añadir esas malditas referencias xD Pero ha sido divertido :D En serio, me encanta escribir teniendo base histórica.

Paso a responder el review sin cuenta :3

alejandra:

Me alegro de que te gustara~ ... Yo también lloré al escribirlo, en serio TTuTT Pues eso, nos leemos~ :3

Si la imagen de Prusia de espaldas al mar no se os viene a la cabeza de pronto, os aconsejo que busqueís el cuadro de Caspar David Friederich (Hey, mi pintor favorito ·u·) que se llama Viajero frente al mar de niebla. La mayoría de vosotros (si es que no habeís vivido debajo de una piedra o no habeís leido un libro jamás) lo conocereís de seguro.

Por cierto, acabo de enterarme de que el gentilicio de Prusia no es pruso, sino prusiano (o eso dice el corrector) ... ¡He estado viviendo en una mentira! - Ok, no XD

Y esta vez no hay avance que valga, porque sería un spoiler de lo que viene, y eso es caca xD

¿Reviews, porfa? :3 Venga, que sé que da pereza, pero me anima muchísimo a seguir :D -y ánimo voy a necesitar, creedme XD-


	5. Preguntas y respuestas

Final round. Ya de todas, todas.

No me voy a enrrollar mucho aquí arriba porque sé que estáis deseando leer, así que, adelante.

**Canciones:**

_Lux Aeterna, _de Clint Mansell (Hasta que Lovino sale de la habitación)  
><em>Ghosts,<em> de Funeral For A Friend.  
><em>Braveheart,<em> de The GOMBAND (El ending de Black Rock Shooter) (Hasta que Bélgica se lleva a Hungría de delante de la habitación)  
><em>Into the Night,<em>de Nickelback y Santana.

**Aviso:**Ya lo sabéis, pero, por si acaso, sigo sin ser Himaruya-san, sólo uso sus personajes~

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas y respuestas<strong>

La mente del español vagaba sin rumbo, de una forma errática y descontrolada. Tan pronto se hallaba en su cama como estaba en medio de un campo, en una cocina, o en un restaurante. No era capaz de encontrar el patrón que seguían las imágenes, pero había algo que siempre era igual: dos únicas preguntas que aparecían con claridad en su cabeza, impidiéndole sumirse en un sueño mucho más profundo. Un sueño del que jamás despertaría.

_¿Ha sido suficiente?_  
><em>¿He logrado salvarle?<em>

Aquello era lo único que preocupaba a Antonio en esos instantes. ¿Qué más le daba a él si flotaba inconsciente en el mar o si ya estaba muerto? Quien le importaba era el albino. Oleadas de angustia y de calma se sucedían en su interior. Primero le asustaba que la respuesta fuera negativa, y luego se convencía a sí mismo de que tras dejar al otro en la playa, alguien le encontraría. Aunque, poco a poco, las segundas dejaban de hacer efecto, y él comenzaba a sumirse en la desesperación. ¿Y si le encontraban, pero era demasiado tarde y moría inevitablemente?  
>En ese instante, la imagen en su mente cambió, y se transformó en aquel mar en el que momentos antes Gilbert había caído. Como si fuera un fantasma, se vio a sí mismo tirarse tras el prusiano, luchar por llegar hasta él y nadar con todas sus fuerzas para llevarle de nuevo a la orilla. En el momento en el que le dejaba en la playa y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, otra ola le engullía, y toda su visión se oscureció.<p>

_¿Es que he muerto y estoy condenado a ver esto por toda la eternidad sin saber si le salvé?_

Se negaba a que aquello fuera así. Rodeado de la más negra oscuridad como se encontraba, se determinó a encontrar una salida para aquello, una forma de saber la verdad. Ya fuera rendirse y morir del todo, o luchar y salir vivo de eso.  
>Y él no era de esos que se rendían fácilmente... Aunque claro, resultaba más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo.<br>De pronto, comprendió que era lo que tenían en común las imágenes que pasaban por su mente: eran los momentos que tantas veces había rememorado. Los momentos que había pasado con Prusia.

Por su parte, Gilbert no había dormido en toda la noche. Si bien era cierto que no había abierto los ojos, era imposible que durmiese en un momento así. Pensamientos, cada cual más funesto que el anterior, se sucedían en su mente, pero el más recurrente de todos trataba de responder a una pregunta... para la que no había ninguna respuesta grandiosa.

_Si muere... ¿yo qué voy a hacer?_

Tenía bastante claro que no sería capaz de cargar con la culpa, aunque no se le fuera a culpar a él. Poco le importaba lo que Feliciano o Elizabeta le habían dicho, o lo que Antonio hubiese querido. No iba a ser capaz de sobrellevarlo.  
>¿Y sus obligaciones? Al cuerno con todas ellas. Él ya no era un país. Es más, aunque se hacía cargo de la parte este de Alemania, sabía de sobra que su hermano era capaz de llevarlo todo por sí mismo, y, con toda seguridad, lo haría casi mejor.<br>También se dio cuenta de que, tal y como estaban las cosas, probablemente Lovino no fallaría si eso ocurría. Primero, le había arrebatado a la única persona que le había amado, y después, la había matado. Si hubiera sido al revés, seguro que estaría como él ahora mismo. Exactamente en la misma posición.  
>Detrás de la persona que le arrebató la felicidad, mirando como se perdía en sus pensamientos. Apuntándola con una pistola a la cabeza. Pero, había un pequeño detalle en todo aquello que difería. Él no habría esperado ni habría vuelto a guardar el arma mientras salía. Él habría disparado.<br>Sin dudar.

— Lovino.

El susodicho se quedó quieto y soltó el pomo de la puerta. No había pensado en que pudiera haberle visto, y mucho menos haberle oído entrar. Se giró hacia Gilbert, para ver como abría los ojos y se volvía hacia él, sin soltar la mano de Antonio, sólo para dar voz a lo que ambos pensaban.

— ...  
>— ¿Por qué no has disparado?<p>

Le había visto. El italiano no sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho. Tomó aire y miró hacia otro lugar, mientras cogía la parte superior de su sombrero y se daba la vuelta.

— ... Porque el bastardo jamás me perdonaría.

Gilbert no le impidió salir de allí, ni le preguntó nada más. Simplemente volvió a como se encontraba al principio.

Romano se dirigió a los servicios a lavarse la cara. No lograba comprender porqué no había sido capaz de hacerlo. No era nada que no hubiera hecho antes, con sólo apretar un poco más el dedo que tenía en el gatillo todo habría acabado para el otro... Era tan sumamente fácil, tan sencillo como dejarse llevar una vez más por la desesperación...  
>Pero su propia respuesta le valía. Había sido por Antonio. Por él, ese imbécil que jamás lograba entenderle, el padre que nunca tuvo, el guardián que odiaba, su primer amigo, el amor que se le escapó.<br>Por ese maldito bastardo que le había prometido que aunque no le amara seguiría ahí para él. Porque el español todavía no había muerto.

Se mojó la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salirle de nuevo, y cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo, se encontró a Hungría detrás suya, con expresión seria y las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿E-Elizabeta?  
>— Lovino.<br>— ... No lo he hecho, si es lo que vienes a preguntar.

La húngara cerró los ojos, aliviada, y le rodeó con el brazo izquierdo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del italiano. Él ni se movió, y una especie de mueca irónica apareció en su rostro.

— Tú tampoco venías con las manos vacías, joder. Me habrías apuñalado sin dudar con el maldito cuchillo que llevas en el bolsillo si le hubiera disparado.  
>— Me temo que si hubieras apretado el gatillo, habría comenzado una espiral de violencia que terminaría con el fin de todas las personificaciones de las naciones.<br>— Como si me importara. Si crees que he dejado a la estúpida rata blanca con vida por eso, volveré y le meteré una bala en su cerebro poco funcional.

Hungría dio un respingo, soltándole, y se echó un paso para atrás.

— ¿Qué?  
>— He hecho esto por el bastardo, que no se te olvide. Porque todavía no ha muerto, y le debo muchos favores.<p>

Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, la morena habría soltado una risilla ante esa frase y después habría soltado algún comentario en forma de broma que habría hecho enrojecer al otro. Pero no fue así, y lo único que salió de ella fue la sombra de media sonrisa... Que se le borró de inmediato con la siguiente frase.

— Ten el cuchillo a mano, porque si Antonio llega a morirse, no prometo una mierda.  
>— Tú...<br>— Poco me importa si acabas conmigo después, te lo digo en serio. Total...

El italiano salió del baño a la vez que acababa la frase.

— ... ¿De qué cojones me serviría vivir?

Elizabeta le miró irse sin saber como actuar. Sacó la otra mano de dentro del bolsillo, aún agarrando el cuchillo y lo miró fijamente, para a continuación mirar su reflejo.

_Todo esto es mi culpa._

Todo era su culpa. Si no hubiera hablado sin pensar... No, no debía pensar en eso... Pero le era imposible evitarlo. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Por todo. Incluso había pensado en cobrarse una venganza por algo que no había pasado...

De pronto, Feliciano entró al baño y la vio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cuchillo en la mano.

— ¿Elizabeta... ?

La otra dio un respingo, tirando el arma al suelo sin querer, y haciendo que su sonido metálico retumbara por todo el baño.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
>— Yo... —Le mira a los ojos al tiempo que le tiembla el labio inferior— Estaba considerando... hacer algo... de lo que acabaría arrepintiéndome. —Respira hondo para serenarse— Pero ya está bien.<p>

Él la miró, a punto de llorar.

— ¿Ibas... ? ¿Ibas a cortarte?  
>— ¿¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Le da un abrazo— Iba a hacer algo peor... Mucho peor... Pero por suerte tu hermano me ha hecho entrar en razón.<p>

Italia Veneciano correspondió al abrazo, pero de forma débil.

— No quiero perder a nadie más... Primero Sacro... luego cuando todos creímos que Prusia iba a morir... ahora le pasa esto a España, mi hermano y Prusia dicen cosas raras acerca de morirse y matar a alguien, y tú tienes un cuchillo en la mano... ¿Qué debo hacer para que no pase nada más? Dime...

Ella suspiró, el otro tenía razón. Debía asegurarse de que nada pasaba, y así se lo hizo saber al menor. Acto seguido, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que estaban Gilbert y Antonio, entrando sin llamar.

— Gilbert...

El albino se giró y miró a la morena.

— ¿Eliza?  
>— Vengo a ver qué tal.<br>— Pues ya lo ves.  
>— Yo... Quiero decirte que... Estamos enfocando esto de la forma que no es. Morir, matar, ¿de qué nos sirve pensar en eso ahora? Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es tener esperanza.<p>

Hungría sonrió, pero Prusia la miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

— ¿Esperanza, dices?  
>— Exacto. Conoces a Antonio, Gilbert. Él no se rendirá así como así, y debemos tener fe en él.<br>— ¿¡Y si acaba rindiéndose! —Se levanta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿ ¡Y si me odia tanto que prefiere morirse a verme de nuevo! ?  
>— Sólo te diré una cosa. Si te odiara... ¿se habría tirado al mar detrás de ti? —Sin quitar la sonrisa se da la vuelta para salir de la sala— Si despierta, hazme una perdida al móvil.<p>

La húngara salió, con fuerzas renovadas. Se había creído sus propias palabras, y si todo acababa mal sería peor, pero ya pensaría en eso cuando sucediera.

Dentro, un prusiano miraba desolado al que había sido su mejor amigo y después se había convertido en la persona a la que más amaba, yaciendo en una cama, inconsciente, y sin moverse un ápice. Volvió a sentarse, cogiendo su mano de nuevo, y comenzó a hablarle. Elizabeta había logrado darle una pequeña esperanza.

— Venga, despierta... No vayas a dejar al grandioso yo así. Llámame... Quiero oír la forma en la que dices mi nombre de nuevo...

No quería llorar más, solo quería despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que estaba metido. Quería despertar en su cama, con West gritándole por tener trabajo pendiente, y escaquearse de él para llamar a Tonio por teléfono y tratar de insinuarle que le echaba de menos, mientras el otro se lo decía claramente y le decía millones de "te quieros"...  
>Quería volver a su vida. A la vida que le gustaba tener. A la vida que había perdido.<p>

El español luchaba contra sí mismo. Luchaba contra las ganas de acabar con todo, de rendirse y descansar finalmente, de dejar que el vacío se tragara su vida. Todavía tenía mucho por lo que vivir. Tenía que regar sus tomates y tenía que... Tenía que volver a hablar con Gil. Tenía que decirle que le quería, aunque sólo fuera una vez más. Con ese último pensamiento en mente, peleó con todas sus fuerzas contra la oscuridad, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Minutos después, Antonio despertó. Se encontró en una cama, con alguien cogiéndole de la mano. Miró hacia su derecha para ver quien era, y ahí estaba él, la causa y solución de todos los problemas que tenía. Ahí estaba Gilbert. No supo que hacer, mientras le veía mirar a otro lado, con unas ojeras que parecían talladas en el hueso. ¿A qué día estarían? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?

— ... ¿Gil?

El susodicho dio un respingo al ver que el español se había despertado y trató de retirar la mano, pero el otro no se lo permitió y le agarró con firmeza.

— ¿Lo oíste, Gil?  
>— ¿El qué?<br>— Lo que te dije antes de que te desmayaras...

Entonces no se lo había imaginado, era verdad que Antonio le había dicho que le quería.

— _Ja._

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir en ese momento. Bueno, Prusia lo sabía, pero no podía decirlo, así que aprovechó para hacerle una llamada perdida a Hungría al móvil. Después lo dejó en la mesita y volvió a mirar al español. No era capaz de hablar, notaba como un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir aquellas míseras palabras que tanto significaban para ellos. Entonces, una sonrisa resignada apareció en los labios de España, que se sentía morir por dentro de sólo pensar en lo que iba a decir.

— No... No pasa nada, Gil. Yo... Quiero decir... Podemos hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado... y seguir siendo sólo... amigos.  
>— ¡No!<p>

El albino respiró hondo, pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo, la voz se le ahogaba en la garganta. Incapaz de decir nada, se subió a la cama, quedándose encima del otro. Después, bajó su cabeza, dándole un beso en los labios. El moreno no se resistió, pero cuando Gilbert se separó de él, le miró fijamente a los ojos.  
>Para éste, esa mirada lo significó todo. Había visto hasta el fondo mismo de su alma en aquellos ojos verdes, que suplicaban una respuesta. Afirmativa o negativa, daba igual, pero no quería que volvieran a jugar con sus sentimientos. Querían la verdad.<p>

— Yo... Antonio...  
>— ¿Qué, Gilbert?<br>— Te... —Cierra los ojos— Te quiero.

España tuvo que contener las ganas repentinas de llorar que le habían entrado y, sin previo aviso, rodeó a Prusia con los brazos y le atrajo hacia él, apretándolo contra sí. Una gran sonrisa involuntaria apareció en los labios del de ojos rojos, que correspondió con gusto al abrazo.  
>Poco después, se separaron, de forma que las puntas de sus narices casi se tocaban, y el albino esbozó una sonrisa seductora mientras volvía a besarle y avanzaba por su cuello.<p>

— No trates de detenerme.  
>— No lo haré, Gil. —Ríe— No lo haré.<p>

Mientras todo esto pasaba, una húngara ya recuperada pegaba la oreja a la puerta, mientras los demás esperaban que les contara. En un momento dado articuló con los labios "Ha dicho "te quiero"", con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Que es fiero? ¿Y eso a qué viene?  
>— A que te calles, imbécil. —Responde Lovino, mosqueado.<br>— No ha dicho eso, Feliciano, sino "te quiero" —Aclara el alemán.  
>— ¿Me quieres? —Se le iluminan los ojos.<br>— Y-y-yo... ¡N-no me estás entendiendo!

Elizabeta puso orden chistando, no la dejaban oír. Todos la hicieron caso y esperaron, menos Lovino, que se fue con una mezcla de emociones en el cuerpo tremenda. Se alegraba por el español, pero seguía doliéndole el pecho.  
>De todas formas, cuando estuvo en un parque lejos de allí dejó que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas y él rompía a reír sin entender siquiera la razón por la que lo hacía. Supuso que necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se tumbó a la sombra en el césped, usando sus brazos de almohada mientras se serenaba.<p>

No todo estaba perdido. Le costaría pasar página, pero sabía que siempre podría contar con Antonio como un amigo. En algún momento del futuro, el corazón dejaría de dolerle, lo sabía.

Porque si algo le había enseñado el moreno, era que se podía ser feliz... Aunque fueses un idiota, como él.

Oyó una risa a la vez que una voz de mujer trataba de avisarle de algo y abrió los ojos, justo en el momento en el que los aspersores del parque en el que estaba se encendían y le empapaban por completo.  
>Perfecto. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que fastidiarle los pocos, poquísimos momentos de paz espiritual y realización personal que tenía?<br>Salió del césped maldiciendo a todo lo que existía, mientras dos chicas se acercaban a él... Bueno, una sólo. La otra, de pelo rizado y acento italiano, se reía desde una distancia prudencial de lo estúpido que era. La que se acercaba se llevaba una mano a la nuca, por debajo del moño moreno, y trataba de disculparse en español mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Vaya, vaya. Tal vez, ese momento del futuro estaba más cerca de lo que Lovino imaginaba.

Al cabo de un rato, en el pasillo del hotel, la morena comenzó a reírse como una esquizofrénica al tiempo que se ponía colorada como un tomate y se pegaba más a la puerta. Bélgica se llevó una mano a la frente y decidió que ya era hora de desalojar el pasillo.

— Vámonos.  
>— No, yo quiero quedarme escuchá- —Mira a la otra— Ay, Dios mío, ¿has oído eso? —Mira hacia arriba— ¿Porqué no habré traído mi videocámara?<br>— Eli... Será mejor que nos vayamos. —Suspira resignada— Ya les acosarás en otra ocasión.  
>— ¿Me lo prometes?<br>— ... No creo que haga falta... ¿Y por qué tengo que prometértelo yo?

Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de la belga, mientras se llevaba a la húngara casi a rastras de allí.

Dentro, Antonio y Gilbert seguían a lo suyo, sin enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba fuera de la sala... Aunque tampoco era como si se hubiesen parado a pensar en ello. Entre besos y caricias sin fin se aferraban, casi maltratando sus labios por el ansia que tenían del otro. Querían ahogarse en ellos, saber que jamás volverían a separarse y que el que estaba enfrente suya deseaba exactamente lo mismo.  
>El albino se colocó encima del moreno, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza.<p>

— ¿Estás bien?  
>— Sí, claro.<br>— ¿Seguro que sí? El grandioso yo puede esperar a que te recuperes del todo.

España frunció el ceño.

— O seguimos, o te mato.

Prusia rió y mordió el cuello de su español, arrastrando despacio los dientes contra su piel y provocándole escalofríos mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Éste no se quedó atrás, y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el muslo del prusiano por encima del pantalón. El otro se sonrojó —y eso que ya sabía a lo que acabarían llegando—, se relamió los labios con deseo tras quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa y agarró ambas manos de Antonio, sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza.

— Debes descansar... Deja que el grandioso Gilbert se ocupe de todo.

En un principio se habría negado, pero —el cabrón del— prusiano sujetaba fuerte sus muñecas y era cierto que estaba bastante agotado. Un suspiro se escapó por entre los labios de Antonio mientras el albino comenzaba a atacar y llenar de marcas la zona próxima a su ombligo.

— Gil... Dime que no has hecho esto con nadie más...

El susodicho levantó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas, sonriendo con malicia.

— ¿Y si te dijera... que sí?  
>— No sé... —El otro le hace un chupetón— Ah... Supongo que tendría que cobrármelo...<p>

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, España se levantó y logró aprisionar a Prusia debajo de él, invirtiendo los papeles.

— No deberías vacilarme, Gil. —sonríe de medio lado— Acabo de salvarte la vida, me la debes...

El albino agarró de pronto el trasero del español con fuerza, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara.

— Y yo te he salvado el culo también, por lo tanto, también me pertenece.

En un rápido movimiento, Gilbert se lanzó encima del moreno y volvió a sujetar sus muñecas de la misma forma que antes; no se libraría de él tan fácilmente. Entrelazó su lengua con la de Antonio, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones con una mano, y los bajaba junto con la ropa interior. El español pronto se vio desnudo, y a merced del prusiano.  
>Prusia le susurró al oído que se estuviera quieto, y bajó, acariciando con sus manos la piel de los costados de España, mientras se dirigía a su erección. Abrió la boca y de forma deliberadamente lenta, se metió en ella el miembro del moreno.<p>

Antonio no podía hacer nada salvo gemir y suspirar por culpa de lo que le estaba haciendo el prusiano. Decidió seguirle el juego al otro y dejar las manos arriba, mientras, inconscientemente, comenzaba a mover las caderas al ritmo del movimiento de la boca del albino.

Gilbert pronto no pudo más, y se desnudó, tirando la ropa por ahí sin cuidado alguno y subiendo de nuevo, dispuesto a entrar en él. De pronto, el pruso notó como Antonio se tensaba y se ponía rojo y se quedó quieto, mirándole a la cara a pocos centímetros desde arriba.

— ¿Qué... ?

_Oh.  
>OH.<em>

— ¿Puede ser que esta sea... ?

El moreno miró hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba todavía más.

— Pero eso no puede ser, si nosotros... —Parpadea— Espera...

Haciendo memoria, a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, se podía decir que Gilbert jamás había "estado dentro" del otro. La cara del albino se volvió de un color carmesí oscuro con sólo pensar en seguir adelante.

— Gil. O seguimos o te mato.

Exactamente la misma frase que había dicho antes, y por el tono, esta vez el prusiano creía que sí que era posible que se cumpliera la advertencia. Antonio se incorporó y capturó los labios del albino en un rápido movimiento, agarrándose a su nuca con las manos y desoyendo lo que le había pedido el otro antes.

En ese momento, la mente de Prusia volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo y correspondió al beso con pasión, pasando por su mente toda clase de ideas de lo que podría hacer. Se separó del otro y sonrió con lujuria cuando encontró una que le gustó. Casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio la vuelta al moreno, haciendo que se quedara boca abajo con las manos apoyadas en el colchón. Llevó una mano a la boca del otro, mientras dirigía la otra al miembro del español, acariciando y arañando en ocasiones el torso de Antonio.

España vio la mano del otro delante de su boca y comenzó a lamerla, apenas consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba. Gimió un poco cuando notó otra de las manos del prusiano comenzó a pasearse por su miembro, al tiempo que se estremecía de placer. El albino era capaz de volverle loco.

Cuando Gilbert creyó oportuno, retiró la mano de la boca del moreno y apoyó su pecho suavemente en su espalda, al tiempo que introducía uno de sus dedos en él. Tras oír el gemido ahogado que esa acción provocó en Antonio, el albino introdujo otro, y comenzó a moverlos, lentamente al principio, pero luego aumentando la velocidad.

El español ya jadeaba de anticipación. La otra mano de Prusia se había quedado quieta, pero él no podía hacer más que sentir el pecho del albino en su espalda y sus dedos dentro de él. El otro introdujo uno más, y el moreno se mordió el labio, para tratar de ahogar los sonidos que salían de su boca.

A pesar de que a él le hubiera gustado seguir excitando a Antonio hasta que se lo suplicara, cedió por ser ese día. Sacó los dedos de dentro de él de pronto, y llevó su erección a la entrada del moreno, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cadera española, y la otra alrededor del miembro del otro. Sin previo aviso le penetró completamente, haciendo al español soltar un grito. Esperó unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a que el otro se acostumbrara a él y comenzó a moverse dentro, aprovechando sus vaivenes para masajear la erección del moreno.

España gemía sin poder evitarlo, al oír los gemidos y jadeos del albino en su oído, y al sentir sus embestidas. Aquello dolía, pero, de alguna forma extraña, comenzaba a sentirse bien, muy bien. Poco a poco el dolor dio paso al placer, haciéndole llamar el nombre del prusiano cada vez que soltaba el aire.

Gilbert creía que se iba a morir allí mismo. Aparte de todo el placer que estaba obteniendo, oír como el otro le llamaba de aquella forma le excitaba hasta lo inimaginable. Por culpa de esto, las embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes y bruscas, haciendo a los dos gemir casi gritando, y al albino morder de vez en cuando la clavícula del español. Momentos después, Prusia creyó que no podía más, así que comenzó a mover su mano más deprisa, para que acabaran a la vez. No sucedió así y el moreno llegó antes, haciendo que los brazos le flaquearan y cayendo a la cama. Un par de embestidas después, lo hizo el albino, que se tumbó a su lado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Tras unos minutos, Prusia no pudo aguantarse más y habló.

— Soy awesome, ¿verdad?

— Ah... —Asiente con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no?

España rió un poco, mientras el prusiano hacía un mohín.

— ¿Pues sabes algo? Soy tan, tan awesome que me tiré de la barca para rescatarte.

En vez de un gran abrazo o un halago como estaba esperando, el albino recibió un empujón de un español bastante cabreado.

— ¿Y si te llegas a morir? ¿Has pensado en eso?  
>— Ouch... No. —Se encoge de hombros— Supongo que nos habríamos muerto los dos... ¡Además! ¡Tú no eres quién para decirme esas cosas!<p>

El moreno levantó una ceja.

— ¿Ah, no?  
>— ¡Te tiraste a por mí! ¡Deberías saber que soy demasiado genial como para ahogarme así!<br>— ¿Y yo no?  
>— Tanto como yo no.<p>

Tras eso, la almohada voló e impactó en la cara de Prusia. Ambos comenzaron a pegarse de broma, hasta que se cogieron del cuello el uno al otro y se miraron mal desde cerca.

— ¡Antonio... !  
>— ¡Gilbert... !<p>

Y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a besarse. Por alguna razón, a España le pareció gracioso todo aquello, y comenzó a reirse, soplando sin querer dentro de la boca de Prusia. Éste se cabreó y giró la cara.

— ¡Pero no te enfades! —No puede parar de reír— ¡Venga, Gil!  
>— ¡Hm! —No le mira.<br>— Veeengaaa~ —Le muerde una oreja.  
>— ¡Ay! ¡Estate quieto!<br>— ¿Me perdonarás?  
>— ... —Sonríe— Soy demasiado awesome como para no perdonar a mi Tonio.<p>

Al español se le iluminaron los ojos mientras que el otro bajaba la vista de pronto y se le teñían las mejillas de rojo.

— ¿Me perdonas tú por haberte hecho daño?

Antonio parpadeó varias veces; era casi incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. El otro ni siquiera levantaba la vista de los baldosines del suelo.  
>Increíble. Gilbert, el grandioso Gilbert, se estaba tragando su orgullo y pidiéndole perdón. Le estaba pidiendo perdón de corazón, no por conseguir algo.<p>

_Debe de quererme mucho._

— Gil... —Le abraza, sonriendo— ¿Cómo podría no perdonarte?

El albino correspondió el abrazo sonriendo también, y ambos llegaron a una conclusión casi simultáneamente.

Aquello no estaba mal, nada mal.  
>Era lo mejor que les había pasado jamás.<p>

En una palabra: era grandioso.

Y las cosas grandiosas hay conservarlas y continuarlas. Esta, más que ninguna otra.

* * *

><p>Y... FIN :D<p>

Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando, el final es puro fluff, pero es que me encanta que las cosas acaben bien. xD

Ha sido un honor escribir para todos vosotros. Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que han leído esto (en especial a todas aquellas que han dejado reviews o me han hecho saber su opinión), por aguantar mis retrasos y mis estupideces al principio y al final de cada capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias, de todo corazón! Sin vosotros, no habría sido posible.

Bueno, como no podía faltar, aquí está el comentario de la autora sobre el último capítulo.

Yo quería volver a hacer a Tonio seme, pero mi one-chan me gritó en medio de la calle que si volvía a meter lemon, pedía que Gilbo fuera seme, y claro, a eso una no puede negarse ^^U  
>Al final, no he podido resistir la tentación de meter a Lovino con traje de mafioso... Ni de que lo suyo acabe "bien". No me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes más de la cuenta, y el pobre Lovi ya ha sufrido lo suyo.<br>Cuando Bélgica se lleva a Eliza de delante de la habitación yo no podía parar de pensar en una frase que leí en tumblr: "_Yo, bitch! Stop interrupting my yaoi!_" XDD (Es algo así como "¡Eh, zorra! ¡Deja de interrumpir mi yaoi!" XDDD) Ha ido sin ánimo de ofender, ¿eh? ^^U  
>Y, como soy así de guay, voy a adelantar algo. Sí, a ADELANTAR. Hehehehe (?) Tiraré del hilo suelto de la parte de Lovi. No sé cuando empezaré, pero lo tengo ya montado entero en la mente. Aunque será AU (Universo alternativo) y todavía no sepa muy bien como hilarlo.<p>

¡Hasta que volvamos a leernos!

Se despide,  
>Arche.<p> 


End file.
